My Fair Mackie
by divine one
Summary: Dick makes a bet involving nudity, stock, and a pretty girl. Mac Dick
1. The Bet

Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Chap. 1: The Bet  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd…. Beta Beta Beta? Any Beta's anywhere? 

* * *

"A bet's a bet man." Logan leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Dick pace.

"Dude, I was drunk!"

"Dude, when are you not drunk?"

Dick stopped pacing and looked at the guy he'd _thought_ was his best friend, "So you're really going to make me do this?"

"You don't **have**to do anything… you could forfeit… and just give Marilyn up to me now…"

Dick stared at Logan as if he'd grown a third and fourth head simultaneously. "There's no way Dude – NO WAY – that I'm giving up Marilyn."

"Then you'll be going through with the bet?"

Dick ran his hand through his disheveled blonde mane and huffed, "Yeah. I'll do it, but Dude, this sucks! I'm not drinking anymore. Things get fucked way the hell up when I'm drunk. No way I'd have put my board up for a bet if I hadn't been under the influence of tequila."

Logan smiled, "Ahhh, yes, Tequila… she's a cruel bitch."

"And if – when – you lose this little wager, I get –"

"Half my Sony stocks, the Xterra, and" Logan cleared his throat and grimaced, "I agree to run naked through the commons at lunch time."

Dick smirked, "okay, the bet is almost worth Marilyn – almost."

Dropping his grin as he dropped his frame onto the couch, Dick looked up at Logan, "Bro, get me some water and remind me again of the specifics of this deal."

Pushing away from the counter Logan laughed, "What am I your bitch now?" Opening the fridge he pulled out two bottled waters and tossed one to Dick.

"Dude, you have always been, and always will be my bitch – might as well get use to it… now on to the bet."

- + - + - Two Days Later - + - + -

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Her?! HER!? No way! Pick someone else! Anyone else! Over there, the girl who's really a guy, I'll take that one… Or, or c'mon Lo…! Bro! Don't do this to me!"

Logan chuckled. "One: begging does NOT look good on you Dick. Two: you should be thanking me…. She's already cute – halfway to hot!"

Dick groaned into his hands.

"Half your work has already been done by mother nature, man."

Dick lifted his head and shot out, "are you forgetting the 'other half'? The part where she's mean? And nearly as scary as Ronnie? Dude, really, what is it with short women being devil's spawn?"

Logan laughed outright at that.

"Oh," Dick continued, "and let's not forget the part where she 'hates me' and would like to see me take my brother's place six feet under."

"Not funny Dick."

"Not kidding Logan. Seriously Dude, you're tilting the scale waaaay in your favor on this bet."

"Look, we both know she's not the type to wish that kind of crap on you – no matter how much of an asshole you are. As for the bet, what fun would the game be without there being a little bit of a challenge for you?"

"Gee, thanks Bro, nice to know I can count on you to make things easier and brighter and lighter for me." Dick looked critically at the petite brunette sitting by herself in the Hearst "Thirst & Grill". Physically, she was fine, an easy option; he supposed Logan could have chosen someone who was really in need of a major overhaul versus someone like her. Scowling he added, if only she didn't hate him with every fiber in her tiny frame, he'd be golden.

Fuck! Once again, he swore he was never going to drink again… at least not tequila. "You sure you don't want me to work with that homey who's trying to be a girl over there in the corner?"

"Nope, my choice is Mac."

"Son of a Bitch! When I win the Xterra, I'm gonna drive it over to the PCH and abandon it."

Logan smiled, "Empty threat, as we BOTH know, there's no way you're going to win."


	2. Nether Regions

Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Chap. 2: Nether Regions  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd…. Beta Beta Beta? Any Beta's anywhere?

* * *

"Mac…, Dude! How's it hanging?" Dick plopped down on the chair next to Mac in the library.

Without turning her head, Mac continued to tip-tap on her laptop, "Dick… Dork… I'm a girl, it doesn't 'hang'."

"Dude, it's just a turn of phrase."

"A 'turn of phrase?'" Mac did look up that, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Have you been studying Logan's dictionary again?"

"Have you been swigging Ronnie's Haterade again?"

"Nope, this is all natural Dick-produced hate…. What do you want Dick?" Mac sighed as she turned back to the term paper in front of her.

"Do I have to want something to spend time with you?"

Her hands skipped over the keyboard typing gibberish and she looked up at Dick from beneath her lashes.

"Yeah, uh, okay, normally I do want something but this time…"

Another eyebrow lift on the part of Mac caused Dick to change his tact…. "This time, yeah, I need your help too."

"That's more like it." Mac responded and settled back into the comfy faux leather chair she'd commandeered when she got to the library two hours ago. "And the answer is 'no'."

"What do you mean the answer is 'no'? You don't know what I want yet!"

"It doesn't matter Dick, the answer will be 'no'. The answer from _me_ to _you_ will ALWAYS be 'no'."

"Look, give me a break GhostWorld! It's not like I really WANT to come to you about this," Dick blurted out with more honesty than he'd planned.

Sighing exasperatedly, Mac gave in, "Okay, what!? What do you want Dick?"

"So, umm," now that she was actually listening to him his nerves kicked in. Scratching his neck Dick forged ahead, "yeah, I'm kind of failing out of Maihew's Lit class and I was hoping you could maybe, uh, help me with the studying shit so that I can pass?"

Mac snipped "Are you sure you don't want to just buy your grade, per usual?"

"Maihew isn't bribable," Dick deadpanned.

"So you really want me to help you study? To like, be a tutor for you? Why me?"

"Okay, now is where I stroke your ego… right? Dude, we both know you're a brain."

"Dick, I'm sooo totally not looking for you to stroke anything of mine. I may be a, uhhh, good student, but there are other good students in the class, on campus… and ones who don't… dislike you…, yet. So again, I ask, why me?"

"You're the smartest person in Maihew's class, you know it, and I know it. AND, Maihew likes you. I kinda figured that if she found out that I was being tutored by you I'd earn extra points. And I can use all the points I could get." Leaning forward he confided, "Mac, I really need your help with this."

"You're not going to let me get my work done unless I say 'yes', are you?"

"Nope!"

"Being an irritant is really a diabolical plan on your part."

"And a role I've perfected."

"If I agree to help you –"

"—you won't regret this GhostWorld!"

"I said 'IF"…! If I agree to help you, what's in it for me?"

"You're not going to do it for the love of Dick?"

Mac's little balled up fist flew out and whacked Dick in the chest.

"Ow! Fuck! Dude! Can you take a joke?"

"When you say something funny, I'll let you know. What's in this deal for me?"

Rubbing his chest Dick mumbled something under his breath about devil's spawn before making his offer: "I'll pay you going rate for campus tutors for whatever time you spend helping me study, and, I'll help you get a date."

"WHAT?!!!!?" Mac's screech woke up half the library.

"Shhhhhhhhh, Mackster, we're in a library… no making with the screaming."

Mac went a brilliant shade of red and dipped her head over her laptop; frantically trying to shut it down. Quietly she bit out pieces of her thoughts: "You'll help me get a date?! As if I… I mean…! I can't even believe…! And even if I did… from you?!!" She shot him a look, "As if!"

'She's definitely feisty,' Dick thought as he watched her gather up her belongings. With a sigh, he pulled his lanky frame out of the chair and followed her out of the library. 'Feisty and quick.'

"Ghost—Mac, Dude, wait up." Reaching her side he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Short legs, but they move quickly."

"And if you don't let go of my arm, you'll see just how high they can kick, and with what kind of force."

Not willing to let her go just yet, Dick none-the-less swallowed hard, and shifted his frame slightly so that she didn't have direct access to the Casablancas jewels. "Why is my offer such a bad one Mac? Have you dated anyone since Beav… and that Bronson dude? And by the way, what the hell kind of name is Bronson anyway? You should have known he was an asshole simply because of his name."

Mac shook her head and fought the urge to argue with Dick on his 'logic'; she had bigger tofu to fry. "It doesn't matter if I've dated 0 or 20 men since Beav – Cassidy. Why would I ever… EVER accept an offer from you to 'help me get a date.'"

"Okay Dude, it does matter. If you are successfully dating then you don't need my help, or any one else's help. But if you're not dating… what could it hurt to have me help? As a matter of fact," Dick finally released Mac's arm "you couldn't ask for a better 'date tutor' than me."

"Date tutor?"

He grinned a shit eating grin, "Yeah."

Mac turned on her heel and walked away without saying a word.

'Shit.'

"Mac, Mac!" Dick jumped in front of her. "Who has more dates per week than anyone you've ever met in your life?" Without waiting, he answered for her, "Me, the Dickmeister. And who knows more people, AND is known by more people on this campus than anyone you know…?" He paused, "Okay, that's a toss up between me and Ronnie, but I'm known for my partying and getting-it-on skills, and she's known for tasering people. Mac… help me help you. Help me, and I **will** help you. Let me put my skills to use, while you put yours to use."

He _did_ date more women than anyone she'd ever met in her life… in a town as small as Neptune… and a Campus as small as Hearst, she was surprised he hadn't run out of 'fresh meat', but he kept finding women who wanted to go out with him.

Mac glanced furtively at Dick's golden haloed face…. Halo - what a lie…. That's probably what did it… they saw the blonde hair, the sparkling blue eyes, and they thought he was sweet... And then there was the fact that he was good looking. Toned muscles, tanned, tall… yeah, very good looking. She couldn't deny that – well she could, and she would, if anyone asked her. But yeah, his good looks, they would work on most women… women who didn't know better, women who wanted his money, or maybe women who didn't care about the horns that were holding up his damn golden halo.

Mac decided suddenly, whimsically, that she didn't care either; that for once she would let Dick 'do what he did' -- to her. That she'd get lost in the Casablancas' fantasy, even if it was for something as small as getting her dating life back on track.

"Double the campus rate for tutors."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Dick, but you will _not_ waste my time with this studying crap… you will hold actual books, open them, and learn to read them…. And if you don't deliver on the other half of the deal, I'll think of a form of torture that will make your… your… nether regions shrivel up."

"'Nether regions?'" Dick shuddered slightly, "Yeah whatever Dude… you have my word on it…. I will study… and a month from now, you will be beating men off of you."


	3. The Pact With The Devil

Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Chap. 3: The Pact With The Devil  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd…. Beta Beta Beta? Any Beta's anywhere?

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

A few days later and Mac was seriously reconsidering her pact with the devil named Dick.

"'Tis Pity She's A Whore? You want to write your midterm on John Ford's 'Tis Pity She's A Whore?"

"Yeah. What? You haven't heard of it?" He grunted in pain as she swung out and hit his chest – he was beginning to think he had a bull's eye painted there that only she could see.

"Of course I've heard of it -- _and_ read it. I just didn't think that you would…, well…, are you sure you don't want to write on something less obscure, like Macbeth, or Hamlet?"

"'Tis Pity She's A Whore," he crossed his arms solemnly and looked at her.

"Why Dick?"

"Dude, it has sex, murder, incest… it's the fucking Skinemax of the Renaissance."

Mac moaned and shook her head. "You're going to make me earn every penny of my money, aren't you?"

"Yeah Baby."

"Do we need to discuss the nickname rules again Dick? No Babes, Babies, Dolls, Bitches, or SweetCheeks."

"Yes ma'am."

She smirked at his half-contrite tone. "Did you buy the play yet?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you started reading it?"

"Yes ma'am."

She fought the smile that was threatening to break out on her face. "Really?"

He broke down, "Well I started the introduction, which is boring as fuck!"

"But necessary as, umm, what you said. The intros to these books give you lots of information that can be useful in creating your paper. Stuff about the author, the period they wrote in… the tale itself…."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah blah."

"Dick."

"Mamacita Mackie?"

She fought her laugh for as long as she could then she just gave in.

"See, I told you spending time with the Dickster was not a death penalty."

"One day is definitely not enough time for me to base a decision off of Dick. You still have a whole Casablancas' history to beat down. Now get your book and your paper and let's get to the studying."

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Different From Other Girls

Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Chap. 4: Different From Other Girls  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd…. Beta Beta Beta? Any Beta's anywhere?

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"Alright," Dick threw his book and pen down and leaned back in a deep stretch in his chair, "We are so done with this for today." It was their third tutoring session of the week and Dick had been as good a boy as it was possible for him to be. But his hands were itching, his feet were itching, even his BRAIN was itching to get the important part of his bet with Logan off and running.

"Oh, did I tire the Dick out?" Mac asked without looking up from where she sat curled up in the corner of his couch, reading a book.

"How long have you been saving that crack up?"

"I actually just thought it up; rather a good one though.

"Well no, you didn't tire Dick out…. He doesn't tire out… he's like the frickin' energizer bunny rabbit, he just keeps going and going and going and –"

"—Point taken Dick… although, you do realize you just compared your penis to a pink bunny?"

"Yeah, whatever Dude. Look, I think it's time we start MY tutoring of you. You know…, the Date Tutor stuff."

Mac had been secretly hoping that Dick would forget his side of the bargain, but before she could find a way to gracefully, or even not so gracefully, wiggle out, he was on his feet.

"C'mon Macaroonie, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"A normal girl's favorite place," he responded while hustling her out of the apartment door.

"A normal girl?" She tried to be offended, but he simply chuckled and led her out of the Grand to his car.

"Don't even pretend Mackstar… that's one thing you have never been, and never will be – a 'normal girl'."

She eyed him as he held his car door open for her.

"See 'normal girls' would get **into** the car when a gentleman opened the door for them."

Huffing, she settled herself in the car, "Gentleman my a—". Her response was cut off by the slam of the car door and his hearty laughter.

When he opened the driver's door she turned to him and began to question him in earnest, "Really Dick, where are we going?"

"Dude, I thought you were smart? My hint wasn't that vague."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope!"

"I hate not knowing things."

"Apparently."

"It puts me in a bad mood."

"Here's hint number two, where we're going puts 'normal girls' in a good mood if they're feeling bad."

"…The paintball range?"

Dick glanced at Mac out of the corner of his eye, "You're not kidding, are you?"

"What?! Aggression, release, pretty colors… ummm, being the all time high scorer…. It sounds all good to me!"

Dick looked at Mac and shook his head, half in wonder, and half in dismay. "Just close your eyes and try to think girlie thoughts GhostWorld, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

- + - + - + - + MaDi - + - + - + - +

'Was she really so different from other girls?' she wondered?

She knew now that Cassidy had had issues – demons – that he was dealing with that affected his ability to treat her as a regular girlfriend, but maybe… maybe she had added to their problems – his problems – by not being, what was Dick's word: 'girlie' enough. She remembered bringing up the paintball range to Cassidy, and though he hadn't said 'no', he hadn't actually been enthused about it. And while he had admired her computer skills – her brain in general – he hadn't admired her physically enough to… to…. Which, okay, logically she KNEW wasn't entirely or even maybe mostly her fault, but…, they'd been in bed together…. NAKED… no clothes on, and he hadn't been able to…. 'I mean if he'd been interested in me, even a little, shouldn't I have been able to get him a tiny itsy bitsy bit 'interested' in me?' She frowned. 'If she'd been more attractive to him… more 'girlie'… maybe Cassidy would have been able to… to – _that night_ – and her whole life would have been different.'

But it wasn't different.

Cassidy was gone. And she was still – Mac. Intelligent, quirky, non-girlie Mac.

Bronson had seemed to be attracted to her for what she was – for a while. And she'd allowed herself to believe she fit his needs and he fit her needs. But that was a lie too. Whenever he would touch her, she'd find herself being torn in two directions. Torn between comparing him to the sweet, first, soft moments of being touched by Cassidy, and her realization that Bronson didn't… well, he didn't make her feel like…...

Actually that was it in a nutshell. When he touched her, he didn't make her _feel_. What kind of woman isn't interested in a perfectly good looking guy like Bronson? A non-girlie woman, that's what kind --.

"Alright let's go." Dick shut off the engine and undid his seatbelt.

Mac came out of her haze and realized that they were at the Neptune Grand Bonanza Mall. And then it clicked for her. The place that made most women happy the mall. The place that was most women's second home the mall.

Mac hated the mall.

Actually hate was a mild word, she loathed the mall; with all of it's cutesy mannequins and cutesy patrons, and all of them in size 0's, yet with knockers bigger than her head. She absolutely fricking hated the mall.

How had she gotten herself into this again? Oh yeah, Dick.

Dick came around to Mac's door and opened it for her. When after a few seconds she still hadn't moved from her seat, he turned to her to snap out a quick 'hurry it up/we don't have all day', when he noted that her face was set in what he would swear was a look of utter fear.

"Macadoodle?"

'She can not be afraid of going into a mall,' he thought to himself. 'She'll play paintball, but she won't go into the mall?' He stretched his neck and sighed inwardly… 'Logan's ass was his when he won this damn bet.' Protecting his balls and his chest behind the open door frame Dick did what he did best: "Look, if you're going to be a Bitch about this, just let me know now."

Bitch was one of her no-no words…. He knew it. And he hoped it would – "Ouch! Fuck! Jesus Christ woman! That was my shin!"

Mac reluctantly finished climbing out of the car, but at least she was wearing a smirk now. "Call me a Bitch again and see what other body parts of yours I maim."


	5. Murder & Mutilation

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 1690  
Chap. 5: Murder & Mutilation  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd…. Beta Beta Beta? Any Beta's anywhere?

* * *

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**** MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"So what are we doing at the mall Dick?" Mac asked after a silent walk up to the shiny glass doors. "Finding me a date in the food court?"

"No. We're getting you **ready** to get a date."

"How?" She gave a small shudder as they entered the popcorn and candy scented building.

"Shopping."

She groaned. "What does shopping have to do with dating Dick?"

"Dude, that's your problem right there! Dating without having shopped first, it's like… it's like… fishing with the wrong bait, or surfing without a board, or, or, surfing the net using Windows 95." He walked backwards through the mall looking down at Mac. "You have to use what you have, to get what you want. That's the **only** good thing my dad ever taught Beav and me."

Turning around so that he was facing the right way, Dick shoved his hands in his pockets and walked alongside Mac, watching her furtively. He'd really never dealt with a woman like her. Most women he knew would make up any excuse they could to take a trip to the mall. They'd murder and mutilate to get to the mall. But not GhostWorld. Mac was shooting him looks out of the corner of her eyes that would destroy a weaker man –. Dick wasn't weak, but he was keeping a good three feet of distance between the two of them – just to be safe.

Straightening his shoulders silently, he reminded himself that it didn't matter whether she wanted to be at the mall or not – Marilyn was on the line – Dick had a bet to win. "In here." He stopped walking and pointed her toward the entrance of the Maxstudio store.

Heaving a deep sigh, Mac pushed her way through the department store entrance and into the 'horror' that she knew awaited her.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"Hi! Can I help you?!" An irritating blonde chirped as soon as Mac set foot on the parquet floor of the shop.

She automatically threw out a "No," at the same time that Dick responded with a, "Yes."

Carefully slipping his hand around Mac's waist Dick leaned forward and glanced at the saleswoman's tag, "Yes you _can_ help us… Ann. As a belated birthday gift I'm taking my girl here out on a shopping spree. We're redoing her whole wardrobe, top to bottom. She needs stuff for classes, stuff for more professional work activities/interviews, and of course," Dick smiled and winked conspiratorially with Ann, "I'd love to see her in some sexy little outfits for when the two of us are going out."

And there it happened, right before Mac's eyes; she watched Ann the salesgirl fall beneath the Casablancas' charm. He spit shined the halo, put it atop his head, and poof… another one bit the dust. Mac shook her head in awe as she looked up at him from her spot in his arms. It was really just too easy for him.

An hour and a half later… yes, that's right, 1.5 hours later, Mac was the somewhat proud owner of three shopping bags full of decidedly 'girlie' clothes. Three shopping bags which Dick surprisingly, thoughtfully, offered to carry for her.

"Okay MackieMouse… two or three more stores, and then we're done … for the day."

Mac froze in her spot outside of Maxstudio and stared at his oblivious back. 'He had to be kidding. More shopping? He'd just spent more money on her in one store than she'd spent on herself in all of her years of shopping trips combined'.

"Dick."

He was still talking 'to her' some distance ahead, unaware that she'd ended their little shopping spree earlier than he had.

"Dick!" Mac whistled after calling his name.

He turned around, saw her standing several store lengths behind him, and noticed, with a sigh, that she had the deer caught in the headlights look in her eyes again. "GhostWorld?"

She trudged up to Dick. "Look Dick, I appreciate the little – the big – shopping spree that you seem focused on taking me on, but really, I can't let you do this. You can't spend any more money on me. I mean, if I was your girlfriend that would be one thing, maybe, but, more shopping, more money, just to try and help me get a date? I can't let you do this." She didn't add that somewhere in her mind she was concerned that he might not get a return on his investment.

"It's my money; I get to spend it however I want to."

"I could do a sit-in right here Dick and not move another inch."

"What are you? Five? Alright, if you do a sit in, I'll just be forced to shop without you… Choosing items that meet **my** tastes and requirements" Dick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "without any input whatsoever from you. The choice is yours M-Dog."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. Dick on the loose was a dangerous thing. "Fine!" She pouted and tried to think of ways to make him suffer during her tutoring sessions with him.

"Dude, I hoped you see it my way. Ummm… let's go in here." He led her into WetSeal.

An hour later -- yeah, they were getting better at the team shopping thing -- and they walked out of WetSeal…. Casual, youthful, seductive clothing that Mac wouldn't normally have even _thought_ to put on, sat purchased in the bags clutched in Dick's hand.

They had been walking silently for a few minutes when Dick jumped in front of her and stopped her. He knew he was in for a fight during the next 30", so straightening his shoulders he went on the offensive. "Who do you know who has had more dates than anyone else?"

Mac looked up at Dick hesitantly. What was he up to? "You."

"Who's the Date Tutor?"

"You are. Why?"

Dick stepped in toward Mac and forced her to back up a few steps until she found herself standing inside of Victoria's Secret.

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Hi! How are you two doing today?" Another chirpy saleswoman asked Mac and Dick.

Mac was beginning to wonder if _they_ came in anything BUT chirpy.

"Wonderful… Tina. Thanks for asking," Dick responded, charm oozing out of him like… well, like stuff oozes out of things.

"Is there anyway that I can help you?"

"NO!"

"Yes. My fiancé is just a little shy."

Mac's jaw dropped… she'd gone from girlfriend to fiancé in two stores… she'd be mother of his children by the time they finished shopping today; especially if she let him shop for her for at Victoria's Secret. She turned a slightly brighter shade of pink.

"Fiancé? Lucky girl." Tina flirted openly.

"Thanks Tina, but I think I'm the lucky one." Dick responded. "What we're looking for is some everyday under things and, of course, a few special pieces. Maybe one Wonderbra for that blue silk dress you just got Sweetie?" Dick wrapped his bag laden arms around Mac and held her still, reading her 'flight' face all too clearly.

"Well we can definitely help you out there. What size bra do you wear?"

Mac would be damned if she was going to discuss her breasts, or the underwear that went over them, in front of Dick. She sealed her lips tightly and remained silent.

Dick could read the tension in Mac's body and leaning in, acting like he was kissing her ear, he whispered, "Five years old again?" Then he turned back to the saleswoman and spoke, "Well you see Tina, that's an ongoing argument between us… I say she's wearing the wrong size AND style bras; you know, not doing the twins the justice they deserve!" He chuckled and Tina twittered alongside with him. "And my baby… well she disagrees. My uneducated guess is that she's a 34A, but, you'll probably have to measure her to prove me right." He winked at Tina and gently released Mac into the saleswoman's capable, if Barbie® doll like hands.

Five minutes later and the 32C Mac found out that she was indeed a 34A. A fact that Tina trumpeted happily to Mac's 'fiancé', and a fact that had Dick smirking at Mac from his seat in the store the rest of the time they were there.

Tina took her duty of getting the right style (bye-bye sports bras – hello underwires) and the right fit for Mac's bras seriously.

Dick, meanwhile, sat like a king on his throne and approved of, or disapproved of, style after mortifying style of brassiere -- not that he actually saw the bras **on** Mac --. Tina winked and smiled at Dick, telling him that she'd found a fiancé or two who'd snuck into the dressing rooms to catch a glimpse of their gal.

Mac glared at Dick from around Tina's back, daring him to try anything of the sort, and he wisely decided to maintain his distance.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

When Tina had fitted Mac with 7 new bra's, more than she had ever owned at one time, Mac tiredly plodded up to the checkout line – lace and straps, satin and hooks, draping over her arms haphazardly. She turned her head to look for her evil benefactor only to find him standing behind her, his hands equally filled: with panties.

"I am so going to kill you when we leave this store," she hissed.

"So you're going to wait for me to pay for the goods before you murder me? M-Cat, I ain't saying you're a gold-digger but.…"

"Tell you what," she whispered as the line moved forward, "you drop those…, those… 'things' in your hands, and I won't charge you for any of the tutoring I do for you."

"No can do Mackster…." Dick moved up to the next open register and dropped his bounty down. "Yes, we'll take these and the bras."

Mac silently hefted the strappy goodies onto the counter next to Dick and glared up at him out of the corner of her eye; visions of revenge in the form of shaving off his hair dancing through her head.


	6. Seriously Dude, WTF!

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 1203  
Chap. 6: Seriously Dude, WTF?!  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd…. Beta Beta Beta? Any Beta's anywhere?

* * *

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"You've got to be kidding me." Mac groaned as she listened to the sound of her dorm room being hammered on. She glanced at the clock. Yup, still 7 am on Sunday morning.

Dragging herself out of her bed, she threw her hair into a quick ponytail and stumbled to the door. She was going to kill whoever was on the other side of the wooden barrier.

Jerking at the door handle, Mac opened her mouth to tell off her unwanted visitor, but instead of speaking, she was shocked into silence: in front of her stood a bright-eyed, grinning Dick. Glimpsing back at her clock – for the third time – she verified: 7:01 am. Turning back to Dick she frowned in confusion. "Dick?"

"Maaaacckkk!" Dick crowed.

"You do know that the sun just rose an hour ago, don't you?

He pushed past her into her room, "the sun rises, and so do I!"

"What fucking planet am I on?"

"MAC! Watch the language… my virgin ears are **easily** offended!"

She looked at him and opened her mouth, but before she could so much as 'scoff' at his declaration of _any_ type of virginity, he continued. "So yeah, you look good and all, but that outfit sooo won't fly for today's activities."

Mac looked down at the thin halter top and hip riding pajama bottoms she was wearing. Crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously, she looked up at Dick. "Won't fly for what activities Dick…? We have activities?"

"Welcome to phase 2 of the Date Tutor plan babe."

Mac's fist swung out and hit Dick's chest halfheartedly.

With a groan he rephrased his statement: "Phase 2 of the Date Tutor plan: Sweetalicious."

Mac glared up at him before turning away and plodding back to her bed. Once there, she quietly crawled into it, and dragged the blankets up over her body; curling herself up into a ball.

"Macanana?" Dick called to her through the blankets.

"Go away Dick," was her muffled response.

"Okay see Dude, when I don't want to study, you get on my case. So now when you don't want to study…, I'm forced to…" he crept up to her bedside, "do something drastic."

Mac tensed and wondered what Dick could possibly do to make her 'study 'dating'' with him. Within two seconds she had her answer. Dick dived on top of her bed and grabbed Mac through the blankets. Actually, he didn't actually 'grab' her, he tickled her.

Mac stifled a giggle – curling her frame up even more, and then flexing it out in an attempt to escape his intense attack. She gasped for air, and then she gave in: a laugh escaped her throat; followed by squeals of mirth.

Eventually wiggling herself out of the blanket cocoon she'd trapped herself in, she found she was still unable to escape Dick's clutches. Twisting and turning beneath Dick, she feebly fought to free herself, but he was undeniably strong – muscles laced his chest and his arms.

Dick, on his end, was noticing just how tiny **and** how spirited Mac 'Mackenzie' was. A combination that was having an affect on him that he hoped she wouldn't notice anytime soon.

"Dick stop!" Mac shrieked.

"Are you coming with me?"

She remained silent.

She remained silent that is until Dick began to tickle her again. Then she laughed and yelped, "Dick!"

"Mackaliciousness!"

"Stop!"

"Are you going to come with me today?"

Trapped.

Body twisted beneath Dick's.

With her eyes closed – Mac blew out a puff of air and gave in. "Yes."

"Alright Dude. Now get your ass up and get into the shower, we need to get going soon."

Dick hopped off of her, climbed out of her bed, and faced away from her – hiding his semi-aroused state. 'Fuck! What's up with that?'

He looked down at Big Rick and then began to rationalize with himself. He'd been more or less celibate for the past two weeks. And celibate was a role Dick wasn't use to playing; Dick was made to do one thing and now he'd gone two – he counted in his head – no make that two and a half weeks without doing that 'thing.' Dick hadn't gone this long 'without' since, well…, EVER. It was like peanut butter being with jelly; it was just 'wrong'.

Anyway the celibacy thing definitely had to be the reason for his over-reactive libido around Mac.

Tuning back into the sounds around him, Dick heard Mac admonish him to leave her stuff alone. "Don't touch anything while I'm gone. Just stand there thinking… well, that might not work for you, so just… stand there."

He lifted his arm and flipped her the bird, which simply caused her grin as she closed the dorm room door and headed down to the showers.

Inhaling deeply, Dick spun around and looked at the small room Mac had been given as part of her Resident Advisor 'perks' this year. He lifted his eyebrow in concern over some of the posters she had plastered to the wall -- 'How Many Bytes Does It Take To Get To The Core Of An Apple?'

'Honestly, who gives a fuck?' he thought.

As he moved around the room, he saw other decorations that made him smile: pictures of Mac with her family – she didn't look much like them, but they looked happy. The Casablancas' didn't have any family photos in their home.

There were also a couple of pictures of Mac with Lo and V, laughing and hanging out, just having a good time. And sitting next to her bed, there was a photo of just Mac and V; Dick traced the frame. It was a great shot of her. Her dimples, her blue eyes, the dark hair….

Dick looked down and saw that Big Rick was waking up again. 'Seriously Dude, what the fuck?!'

Shaking himself out of his 'dry-spell induced' state, Dick gave himself a little pep talk. 'Get a move on Dick. The sooner you get this bet over with, the faster you'll be able to appease Big Rick.' He looked down again, 'Dude, just hang in there, I'll get you the big breasted blonde of your choice if you just knock it off for now.'

Heading to Mac's closet Dick grabbed a ratty looking t-shirt, a pair of scuffed tennis' and a tattered pair of jeans. He rolled them up and shoved them into the back of his duffle bag. That done, he sifted through the newer clothes hanging in her closet. Pulling out the blue and white silk sundress, the new blue bikini, and a pair of flip flops, he smiled: 'Damn I've got good taste!'

Finally finished with his tasks, Dick laid down on Mac's bed, resting his head in his hands as he waited for her return. Taking a few deep breaths he forced himself to relax; forcing each of his muscles to loosen up – unwind. And as he did so, he realized that he could smell Mac's scent all around him. Her scent clung to her bedclothes: Lavender…? Lilac…? Definitely a touch a vanilla. Whatever the combination was, it was lulling, pleasing….

Dick looked down at Big Rick and delivered a pre-emptive order: 'Don't even think about it!'


	7. Blue

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 1221  
Chap. 7: Blue  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

* * *

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi  
**

* * *

Wrapped in a furry blue robe, Mac stepped into her room and found Dick apparently sleeping on her bed. His arms were behind head, and his long form was sprawled across the length of the mattress, his ankles crossed. She knew she should be miffed at him for 'sleeping' when he had gotten her up so bright and early, but all she found herself able to think was: 'Dick is really, really hot.' Almost as soon as the thought flitted through her brain she chastised herself. 'Cindy Mackenzie! That's Dick Casablancas you're drooling over: Bain of your existence…. Dead Ex-boyfriend's brother…. Dick-the-pain-in-the-ass-Casablancas. 

Mac rationalized it away her momentary lapse of judgment: 'He may be an ass, but he's a 'pretty' ass.' She studied his biceps and then let her eyes trail down the rest of his frame. His polo shirt had risen as he lay in the bed – exposing his abs, and Mac found that she had a sudden urge to trail her hands along the waistband of his jeans. An urge she fought by loudly snarking at him. "Comfy Dick?"

He yawned and stretched. "Yeah, thanks." Taking in the time he sat up. "Seriously, someday I'm just going to sit and watch one of you girls shower, because, Dudette, it takes you guys like three times longer than it takes a man to get the grime off. What the hell do you guys do in there? Read books?"

"We knit sweaters Dick."

"You could with the time it takes you 'females of the species' to get ready!"

Shaking her head, Mack noticed for the first time the outfit Dick had placed on the chair for her. "What's with the get-up Dick?"'

"It's not a get-up. It's your clothing. Remember shopping with me yesterday. Trying all the pretty clothes on? Walking out of the store with them?"

"Yes I remember Dorkus, but I normally dress myself."

"Well, I wasn't actually offering to dress you, but, if you insist!" Dick leered at her.

Mac blushed, groaned, and pulled the towel she'd wrapped around her head off. Her hair fell in a wet veil around her face, covering the faint pink that spread over her skin. "Not insisting Dick…! Look, if I have to do this thing today, and I have to wear those things, you have to get out of my room now so that I can get dressed."

"Your first suggestion sounds like a helluva lot more fun," he intoned as he got off of the bed. "But, I'll step out…. You have five minutes. Five 'male' minutes, not five 'female' minutes. If you're not ready by them, I'm breaking down the door and dragging you out." Dick closed the door behind him.

**Knowing** he was teasing, but still somewhat nervous about his bursting into her room and dragging her out half dressed, Mac hurriedly untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. She thanked Lady Bic that she'd decided to shave while she was in the shower; the sundress would leave most of her legs bare, and the bikini…, well let's just say that the bikini was a definite statement piece. She had to be bare 'everywhere' to pull off wearing the pale blue concoction.

With an inward growl Mac stepped into the bikini bottom, pulling it up and smoothing it over her hips. Resolutely reaching for the bikini top she slipped her arms into the straps before reaching behind her back to hook the clear plastic G catch into its cloth restraint. Tugging on the bottom of the cups, Mac made certain her assets were in place before she peeked at her reflection in the mirror. 'I wonder if Dick would approve.'

And then she froze.

'Okay, I reallllly did not just think that, did I? I don't **care **if Dick approves! What is it with me and all of these Dick-centered thoughts?' She sighed, 'I just need to get through this whole date-tutor thing without embarrassing myself; and if I'm lucky enough to catch a guy in the process… yippee skippy! And if not, well, there are always male prostitutes, right? Cuz, apparently, I need a man badly – I mean, DICK!!!???'

Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, Mac reached for the sundress and held it out before her.

She'd moaned and groaned at a lot of the outfits Dick had demanded she try on yesterday, but this dress – this was one they'd both agreed on. Silk, empire waist, subtle blue and white flower print, cap sleeves… it made her mouth water just to look at it. And silk… oh yeah… she could so become a slave to that fashion staple.

As she pulled the dress over her head she grinned to herself. There was totally something to be said about your clothes making your mood. She 'felt' girly in this dress. Girly and sexy. She stroked the material appreciatively as she looked at her reflection. Everything looked good… everything but her snarl of brunette hair.

Bending over, Mac took a brush to her locks, quickly detangling and straightening the wet mass. Until it dried, she would have to put it up – that, or she'd end up with a rat's nest. Collecting a blue scruncci, she twisted her hair into a loose bun and moved on to the final task necessary in getting ready for the day's surprise activity.

Suntan lotion. She put a dollop in her hands and smoothed it on her arms. Lastly, she settled on her bed, extended a leg and began to smooth the lightly scented cream on her thigh.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

That was how Dick found her when he opened her door – spreading sunscreen on her fantastic legs.

Yeah, he realized he'd called them 'short' before, but they were toned. And they definitely looked like they'd do the job. 'Do what job' the sane side of Dick's mind asked. And the insane side flashed a picture of Mac lying beneath him as she had been earlier; only this time her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he wasn't tickling her.

Fuck!

Dick shook his head. Big Rick was getting ready for action again. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd seen bare legs before – legs weren't even the best part of a woman – and here he was trying to fight off an erection because he'd seen a nice pair.

Mac looked up as she finished with the lotion and was surprised to see Dick standing in her doorway. "Geez Dick! Wear a bell or something!" she stated before standing up and with a nervous smile asking "So, how do I look?"

Yeah, so who knew the best part of a woman was apparently her smile? Dick nearly fainted from the sudden surge of blood below his waist. He kept a firm grip on his duffle bag, thankfully placed in front of 'Happy Mr. Big Rick', and answered her honestly, "Men are going to be all over you today."

Her dimples deepened with her smile, and a slight flush crept up her face.

"Yeah, okay, so let's go Mac-man." Dick turned and held the door open for her. And as she walked by him, a voice in the back of his head wondered if maybe he'd gone the wrong way with his plan to win the bet. 

* * *

A/N, no more updates until after Christmas…. Happy Holidays everyone! And thanks for the MaDi loving you've been giving me!!!!!


	8. Nothing,,, bee

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 2013  
Chap. 8: Nothing… bee  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd 

* * *

"Dick… I don't think this is such a good idea." Mac stared anxiously at the large house they'd pulled to a stop in front of.

"Ah. That's where you're wrong 'grasshoppa'. As a matter of fact, that's always been your problem Mackie, you think way too much. Have no fear, my plan is a brilliant one. There are going to be plenty of guys around for you to be ogled by. You won't have to do anything other than smile and bat those baby blues."

"See there are soooo many things wrong with what you just said, I barely know where to start. 1) You used the word 'brilliant' in relation to something Dickian. 2) You used the word ogled – do you even know what that word means? 3) I don't bat. These blues don't bat! This is a bad idea!"

With a laugh Dick unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for her belt, unclasping it before she could refuse. Hopping out of the car he jogged around to the passenger side of the car and held it open for Mac.

"C'mon Sweetie. Let's get this party started!"

"Sweetie?"

"Uhh, yeah," Dick grinned and scratched his head. "Did I forget to mention that part?"

Mac slipped out of her seat. "Uhhh yeah, the use of Sweetie is something I would have remembered."

Slamming and locking the car door Dick stated, "Well part of my brilliant plan involves us pretending that we're dating."

"Whatttt!!?!!"

"See now, that sound you just made?" Dick stuck his finger in his ear and wriggled it around, "Dude that was high pitched enough for dogs to hear. We'll be surrounded by furry bitches any minute now."

"Dating! You? Me? You and me?! Why?!"

"Because boys are funny. We want to play with the toys that other boys have. We want those things that are just outside of our reach. If you and I go into the party," at this point Dick reached for Mac's hand and pulled her toward the entrance of the beachfront property. "If we go in there as a couple, your stock will rise. The guys will think you're kind of that greener grass on the other side of the fucking fence. They'll basically think that you're the shit because you're taken."

"So I'm going to find a guy by pretending that I HAVE a guy?"

"Yup,"

"Dick, I don't want a guy who would go after another guys' girl!"

"Dudettttttte! It's not like we're fucking married or some shit like that! We're just 'dating'. You're still sorta fair game." Dick rang the doorbell.

"Dick, I'm doubling my fees for tutoring you, cuz this date tutor stuff?… It sucks."

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

An hour and a half later and Dick was leaning against the bar with a soda – yeah… a soda! – in his hand, watching Mac as she played volleyball with a gaggle of guys.

She'd surprised him by how well she played the game – and he wasn't talking about the volleyball game. When Mac set her mind to something, she apparently gave it her all.

From the moment they entered Jag's beach house, she had been 'on'. She wound her fingers through Dick's and wrapped her other hand around his bicep. At first, he'd thought she was nervous, but within minutes, he realized she was embracing her role as Dick Casablancas' girlfriend.

"Jag, man! Thanks for the invite," He bumped fists with a tall red headed man as they walked in.

"Dick! I didn't think you'd make it, all the studying you've been doing recently man!"

"Yeah well," Dick looked down at Mac, "actually, she's the reason I haven't been around much – Jag, this is my girl Mac. Mac – Jag."

Mac smiled and nodded her head in their hosts' direction.

"I can totally see NOW why Dick hasn't been hanging out with us!" Jag complimented. "Not your usual type Dick – vast improvement!" Turning back to Mac, Jag winked and added, "When Dick begins to bore you just give me a call, I'm sure I can find a way to keep you entertained."

A slender black woman came up to Jag's side just has he made this 'offer.' "Hands off the guests Honey," she said.

Mac visibly flexed her hand against Dick's bicep, and responded, "Actually, I'm not worried about Dick boring me, I'm more worried about my being able to keep up with him." Mac looked up at Dick suggestively.

'Like hell she doesn't bat her baby blues!' Dick swallowed hard.

Jag's girlfriend smirked. "I've heard the rumors about 'Dick the Stud', is he as good as they say?"

Mac didn't bother to fight the flush that climbed across her skin. "He's better."

"Mmmmm," Nessa gazed at Dick appraisingly and he suddenly felt the urge to cover and protect the Casablancas' jewels.

"Hands off the guests Honey." Jag wrapped his arms around Nessa's waist and grinned at Dick. "Dude, if I wasn't so secure in my manhood, I'd be jealous of testimony like that," he nodded his head in Mac's direction. "Anyway… food on the patio… drinks on the patio… volleyball game in," he glanced at his watch "20 minutes!"

"Grub!" Dick nudged Mac toward the patio.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Mac said and practically dragged Dick outside. A two hour drive with nothing in her stomach had left her hungry, and a hungry Mac… not good.

Five minutes later, she settled on a patio chair with a plate laden with fruit salad, waffles, and hash browns. Without waiting for Dick to join her she dug in.

Dick shook his head as he placed a glass of orange juice next to Mac's plate and settled down to his own meal. Mac definitely wasn't like any of the other women he'd ever met. The 'other girls' would literally die before putting that much food on their plate in front of a guy. But Mac was gleefully eating without an apparent care in the world. Dick grinned.

Ten minutes later Mac sat back in her chair, a blissful satiated look on her face. "Okay, I think I can die happily now!" She closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

'Such kissable lips.'

"What the fuck!" Dick exclaimed as soon as he realized what he'd just thought.

Mac opened her eyes, "What's up Dick???"

"Uhh, nothing… bee." He grinned fakely. Mac quirked an eyebrow at him briefly before shrugging her shoulders and closing her eyes again.

"Okay gang! Volleyball in the sand pit now!" Jag called out to everyone as he walked out of the house.

"Go get 'em Mac." Dick stated.

Her eyes flew back open. "What!?" She hissed.

"Go.get.'em.Mac."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Me Date tutor. You student. Go."

Mac's mouth dropped open and arguments flew threw her mind; reasons for her not to do as he suggested. But before she could voice any of her reasons, Dick spoke again.

"Afraid?"

She pursed her lips, 'Damn Dick!' Standing up, Mac spoke aloud, "Dick, sweetie, will you watch my stuff?"

"Oh, I'll be watching your stuff alright," he leered in response.

"Just so you know, you're going to have to write a 15 page paper now," Mac whispered as she turned away from him. Slipping off her shoes, she reached for the hem of her dress and peeled it off over her head as unselfconsciously as possible. It wouldn't do for her to look self-conscious getting semi-undressed around her 'boyfriend'.

While Dick had had a hand in the choosing of the blue swimsuit, he hadn't actually had an opportunity to see her in it yet. And now, yeah, now, he was dumbfounded. Mac was hot. She'd been hiding a tight little body under all of those clothes she normally wore. It's true, she didn't have big boobs, or long legs, or even blonde hair, but she her legs were toned and she had a flat stomach, perky boobs, and a_great_ ass. 'Fuck!'

Tossing her dress in Dick's general direction, Mac padded off toward the group gathering around Jag.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

She was having a good time, a really good time. Even though she hadn't wanted to get up this morning, hadn't wanted to come to this party, hadn't wanted to play volleyball with a bunch of rich strangers; she was having a good time. She couldn't hit the ball to save her life, but, she was laughing and diving for it, and the guys on both sides of the net were friendly. Very friendly.

Landing face first in a puddle of sand, Mac lifted her head with a laugh and shook the sand granules out of her hair.

"Need help cutie?" Mac looked up to see Eric, the Norse God (a nickname she'd given him, unbeknownst to him) leaning over her with his hand extended. When she gave him her hand he effortlessly hefted her to her feet.

"You just need to bend at the knees a bit more," he offered with a brilliant smile. "That and keep your eyes open when you're taking your shot."

Mac blushed, "Oh! Eyes open!! Hmm, no one told me that was part of the game."

"It helps." He smiled. Letting his eyes trail down her form, Eric bent forward and dusted a layer of sand off of Mac's legs.

"Here, just let me get this stuff off of you."

Mac tensed for a second before forcing herself to relax. 'Boys do this. They touch girls,' she admonished herself. Out loud she stated, "Umm, yeah, thanks. Uhh, I think the sand's all gone now."

Jag called out. "Dude's, are you gonna rub one another or are you gonna play."

Mac blushed as Eric and she backed away from one another.

"We'll play now, and rub later!" Eric said with a wink with Mac.

******MaDi MaDi MaDi**

So yeah… here he was, watching Mac have a great time and trying to ignore the 'something' in his gut that was aching. The something that had started aching as soon as she walked away from him and headed off to play volleyball. With a bunch of guys. A bunch of overgrown, horny guys. 'Stick to the plan Dick. She has to feel confident, and wanted, and…,' he smiled when he heard the players on the volleyball court cheer and break up the game.

"Hey Babe." He pulled her into a hug. 'Gotta keep appearances up.' "You were great out there."

"Liar!" She tapped her hand against Dick's chest with a smile. "Oooh! Is that Mountain Dew®!?"

"Diet even." He handed his cup to her.

"Oh yeah, I DO love you!"

"If I'd known it only took Diet Mountain Dew® to win your love…."

"Mac!" Nessa called to her from the buffet table. Responding to Nessa's wave Mac patted Dick on the chest again, and walked away.

Dick nearly whacked himself in the head with his hand. 'Dude, what's with the 'schmoopy' lovey dovey talk…? Dude, you need a beer!' He headed over to the drinks ostensibly to solve his love dove problem with an ice cold beer, but he never let his eyes leave Mac. Mac and Nessa. Mac and Nessa and Eric Schniff.

Dick's jaw locked. He'd never liked Schniff. Of course, his 'not liking Schniff' had nothing to do with his actions a few minutes later. Those were totally caused by him wanting to stay in 'boyfriend' mode. Yeah… right.

Dick watched as Eric came up behind Mac and said something to make her laugh. He didn't even realize he was heading in their direction, or that he had his hand clenched into a fist. But he did realize that Eric was bending over and running his hands down Mac's legs.

**********MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"Hey Mac, there's still some sand on your legs, let me just" Eric passed his hands down her legs, "get.that.for.you." He spoke with each swipe of his hands. "I –"

Mac turned around a second later when she heard the sound of splashing water, and to her surprise, she saw Dick standing behind her shaking out his hand.


	9. Zimo's

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 1454  
Chap. 9: Zimo's  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"You do know that if you continue to give me the silent treatment, I'm going to have to change my mind about giving you your present?"

Refusing to be baited, Mac stuck her tongue out at Dick and turned back to face the road.

"Come on Mac, it's a good surprise! A Mac surprise. I swear you'll like it."

The silent treatment continued.

"'_Oh Dick, I forgive you,'"_ Dick voiced in a high pitched falsetto. "'_As a matter of fact, you're not even really to blame, it's all my fault!'"_

"You knocked Eric into the pool Dick! How am I to blame for that!?... And I DON'T sound like that!"

"Dude, Eric's a bad man. He's only after one thing…. Besides, he looked like he needed to cool off to me!" Dick grinned darkly as a picture of Eric's face right before he slugged it, flashed before his eyes. Eric's attentions to Mac had been way out of line… ish. Either way, Dick had definitely gotten pleasure out of swatting the overgrown farm boy into the pool.

"'_Eric's a bad man'?!'" _Mac mimicked Dick, "'_what are you? Five?'_I thought the object of today's activity was to get me a date! Shoving the prime candidates into the swimming pool, yeah, I have to think that's going to put a damper on the whole 'date Mac' plan…. Pun intended!"

"One," Dick ticked off his points on his fingers as he drove, "Eric is NOT a date candidate. I repeat, 'dating' is so NOT what he was aiming for. Two, the goal of today's activity was not to get you a date; the goal was to get you **ready** to date." He peered to the side, "you must walk before you can run grasshoppa…. And three, you were MY girlfriend today. I couldn't just let some guy manhandle you, could I? That's not how Dick rolls! I don't let other guys touch my girl!"

"Well, maybe I WANT to be touched; to be manhandled! Did you ever think about that?!" Mac shouted at Dick. She crossed her arms over her chest as her face flushed pink.

Dick wasn't looking at her, but his grip on the wheel tightened, and his nostrils flared as he tried to control the whole 'breathing' thing; which had suddenly become a lot more difficult than usual. "Yeah well, 'touching' isn't what this date tutoring is about. You… you can be 'touched' by all the strange men you want – after our date shit is done." He pulled the car to a stop. "Now do me a favor, Sweetie, and get out of the car."

"What?"

Dick sighed, opened his door, climbed out, and reached into the back seat. Pulling out his duffle bag, he repeated his demand. "Get out of the car Mac, we're here."

"We're where?" She blindly began to obey.

"You're really not as smart as you pretend to be, are you?"

Mac glared at him, "And you really ARE as dumb as you pretend to be, aren't you?" Pulling her eyes away from him as she shut the door, Mac took in her surroundings and realized she recognized the area. There were on the same street where her favorite paintba--. Mac's eyes flew back to Dick who was fumbling with his bag. "Paintball!"

Dick remained silent.

"Paintball Dick? You – we're going paintballing?"

He grunted noncommittally and walked around the car.

"Dick, wait!" She paced to his side as he moved up the sidewalk. Reaching for his arm she stopped him. She valiantly ignored the electric shock that ran from her hand to every other part of her body when her skin touched his.— It was just static electricity, right? "I… we… Dick, why are we here?"

"It's your reward." He gave in. "For doing so well today, and yesterday: shopping, strange men," his jaw tightened slightly. "I know those things aren't really your 'thing', so I thought we'd mix in something that was a little _more_ 'your thing'."

_I will not cry over paintball. I will not cry over paintball. Seriously, crying over paintball would be stupid Cindy! Suck it up!_

Dropping her hand from his arm, she mumbled a quick 'thanks', and then she paused. "Dick, I can't play paintball in this dress…. Well, technically I could, but I won't." She crossed her harms over her chest. "So thanks… thank you for the kind thought, but –."

Reaching for her hand with a sudden grin, Dick pulled Mac behind him toward 'Zimo's Zipping Paintball Emporium', "Don't worry Doll, I've got you covered."

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Mac kept her M4 Tactical Storm gun hefted at waist level as she crept behind the plastic boulder. She'd just seen two members of Blue Team scramble toward the cluster of trees at 10 O'clock. Keeping her hand on the trigger, she stayed as low as possible and scanned the area around her through her protective goggles.

They'd been playing the game for twenty minutes now, and she was having fun. 'Her kind of fun', although, truth be told, she was starting to rethink that label. She'd had a surprising amount of fun hanging out with the rich folks at Jag's house. A surprising amount of fun that was until Dick 'slugged' Eric. Mac grimaced and shook her head. She still didn't quite understand the logic of his attacking Eric, but then again, she didn't understand the logic of the whole 'we're boyfriend and girlfriend' plot to begin with.

'Dick and his stupid ideas!' she muttered to herself. Stupid ideas followed by sweet ideas…. She was still slightly shocked that he'd planned – that he'd taken the time to even think about planning – an activity just to make her happy. 'Paintballing with Dick Casablancas!'

So lost in her own thoughts was Mac, that she failed to see the two members of the Red Team flanking her for a surprise attack.

She lifted her head and peered over the top of the 'boulder'. Moving slowly she headed to the bushes that were a few feet closer to the trees she'd seen Blue Team heading toward. As she crept along, she wondered briefly, where Dick was. With a grin, she wondered what shade of paint he was splattered with.

_Phmmmp! THUNK! THUNK!_

Mac slowly caught the breath that had been knocked out of her, and found herself lying on her back – with a very heavy, very muscular Dick on top of her.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Dick lifted his hands to Mac's face, pushing a stray strand of hair away, "Are you okay?" His voice was hoarse and breathy.

Mac found herself trapped; trapped between a dirt covered cement floor, and something infinitely harder – Dick Casablancas. All of her senses were keyed in on the fact that Dick was on top of her, looking at her, touching her…, and that he was… he was 'excited'. Very excited.

Their faces were so close she was breathing the same air that he was; a concept that didn't repulse her half as much as it should.

"Mac, are you okay?!"

Dick started touching her face, her neck, her shoulders…. It occurred to her that he was examining her for injuries, but oddly enough, to her, his touches felt like caresses.

"I… I… why did you…? Why are you on top of me?"

Something in Dick's face relaxed, softened as she spoke. "You were being ambushed," he lifted off of her slightly and she saw his sides were red, one circular splatter on each rib.

"Ambushed?"

"Yeah." He lowered his frame back on top of hers.

Mac's eyes opened wide with understanding, Dick had taken two paintball shots to_protect_ her! "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

He had blue eyes. Oh, she'd noticed they were blue before, but now, at this moment, she was aware of just how brilliant they were. So deep, so blue, she could bath in them. Mac lifted her hand and reached up to brush Dick's shaggy bangs out of his face and caught herself just in time; dropping her hand to her own face she spoke softly, "Dick."

"Yeah?"

"You're still on me."

"Yeah." His face drifted closer to hers.

"You're also kind of big." And then she felt herself turn crimson. 'Good Lord, he's going to think I'm referring to his… his – which does seem to be big – and it's definitely hard; unless --.'

"Is that a second gun down your pants?" she offered before Dick could come up with any response to her 'big' statement.

It was Dick's turn to turn red. Scrambling off of her he shifted to the side and cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Ummm, paintball always does that to me."


	10. Stupid A s s

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 1536  
Chap. 10: Stupid A$$  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Dick had come to the realization that he was cursed. That was the official 'diagnose' for his continued Mac induced hard-ons. Some dark evil Casablancas focused curse that caused him to physically lose all control of Big Rick whenever he was around Mac.

'Yeah 'a curse' that has to be the explanation.'

And it was certainly a better explanation than: 'Paintball always does that to me." Dick whacked himself in the head for the 30th time since Sunday afternoon. 'Dick! Where the hell did your 'cool' go?!' He asked himself. 'Did you bath in eau du 'dork' Sunday morning or what?'

He sighed and tapped his pen against his book. He'd gotten shitfaced Sunday night after he dropped Mac back at her dorm room; an attempt to erase the memory of his stupid ass comment. A failed attempt.

Tonight, Tuesday evening, would be the first time he'd seen Mac since Sunday. And they were going to be talking about the stupid ass play he was going to write a stupid ass paper about. Not only were they going to be talking about ''Tis Pity', but they were going to spend their night dissecting the play's 'love affair'.

'Stupid Dick! Why didn't you choose stupid ass 'Hamlet', or stupid ass 'Julius Caesar'? No, you have to go for the play with sex – perverted sex – running rampant through it. That'll keep Big Rick at attention.'

Dick tapped his pen again and looked at his watch. 'Where is she?' He was giving Mac two more minutes, and then he was going to leave. Yeah, she wasn't technically late yet, but he had shit to do. Like… like… Wii Boogie.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Mac smiled nervously, "I'm so sorry about Sunday. I don't know what came over Dick. He sometimes seems to get taken over by … Neanderthal tendencies."

Rubbing his still sore jaw, Eric looked down t Mac and smiled wryly: "No problem. I totally get where Dick's fist was coming from. If you were my girl, I wouldn't want you talking to the competition either."

Mac was saved from having to find an answer to Eric's compliment by their arrival at the Thirst & Grill. "So, ummm, I appreciate your walking me over here…."

"My pleasure Cutie. It's getting dark out – I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I'll even walk you in," Eric held the door open for her.

Mac was going to go into panic mode any minute now, and that really wasn't a pretty sight to behold. Eric walking her into the grill would be bad. She didn't want a repeat of Sunday's activities; Dick hitting Eric again would definitely ruin her chances with the Norse God. Although, this time, Eric would probably be prepared for Dick's attack. Prepared and motivated to get a little revenge. He might even swing at Dick first….

The thought of Dick being punched in the face, even if he kind of deserved it, wasn't giving Mac a 'happy'. As a matter of fact, it made her feel a little sick to her stomach. She put it down to her pacifist beliefs.

Unable to think of a way out of the impending brawl, Mac pushed past Eric in to the grill. Her eyes immediately located Dick's lanky form sitting in a booth in the corner of the grill. His head was in his hands and he was staring down at an open book. 'He's studying already?' She smirked slightly, 'that, or he's asleep.'

Trying once more to avert disaster, Mac turned her eyes up to Eric. "Well, thank you again… for walking me over – and in."

"Nuh uh, I'm a gentleman through and through Cutie, where's Dick? I'll deliver you into his hands, and then let you two get to your studying."

Sighing inwardly, Mac pointed behind her, "He's over there."

"So he is." Eric rubbed his hands together. "Let's go." He gently steered her toward the booth, his hand in the middle of her back.

"By the way," Eric's voice seemed to bellow through the Grill as they got closer to Dick and imminent chaos, "The Hearst Annual Formal is in a couple of weeks, and I happen to have two tickets. Would you like to go as my date?" He question was delivered just as they arrived at the booth.

"Dick." Eric nodded unworriedly in Dick's direction before turning away and concentrating on Mac. "So how about it? You. Me. Tuxedo. Gown?"

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Dick's hands were clenched into fists beneath the table. As soon as he'd seen Eric at Mac's side, he'd promised himself that he would remain in control of his… his… whatever the fuck it was that was possessing him. Of course, he'd made the promise BEFORE he saw Eric's hand at Mac's back; BEFORE he saw how Eric leered at Mac; and most definitely BEFORE he heard stupid ass farm boy Eric offering to be Mac's date to the H.A.F.

"I --," Mac started.

Standing up, Dick forced his hands to unclench as he faced Eric. "She already has a date Dude! With her fucking boyfriend. Which I thought I'd made sort of abundantly clear to you when I knocked your oversized ass into the pool on Sunday…. BTW, how IS the face?"

Mac nearly fell over. Did Dick just say that they were going to the H.A.F.? Together? The tight, sick feeling in her stomach changed slightly and she felt a flutter… a soft flutter in its place. Then, her sense of reality kicked in, what was Dick up to? Why was he doing this? The object of their spending time together was for her to get him to successfully pass Maihew's class, and for him to help her get a date. And now, here was a perfectly fine specimen standing in front of her – a Norse God – offering to take her to the fanciest dance, on the most talked about evening that Hearst had, and Dick was trying to put a stop him. What was his deal?

Eric didn't miss the quick look of surprise that passed over Mac's face and he decided to take another shot. "Why don't we let Mac speak for herself Dick?" He addressed Mac directly, "So how about it Mac? Would you like to go with me to the H.A.F.?"

Within a half a second Mac thought: Eric cute. Eric everything I have on my 'a boyfriend should be' list. Eric actually ASKING me to go to the formal! And she answered: "I'm sorry Eric, but I have a date that night with my guy. I appreciate your asking, but…."

Dick quietly let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Leaning over to Mac, he wrapped his arm around her waist and for once, remained silent.

Eric glanced at Dick and then back at Mac before shaking his head. "Fine. Whatever you want Mac. But, if you change your mind in the next week, let me know." He backed away from the table with a nod at Dick. A nod that made Dick think that 'this' wasn't over.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

'What the fuck just happened?!' Dick thought.

"Okay mister, what the hell just happened?!" Mac looked up at Dick. "I don't know what to do with you! We're suppose to be working on getting me a date and every time I get near 'getting' said date, you do something… something Dickish! What happened to you being a date guru? The man with the plan?!"

Dick went into recovery mode.

"Mac…Babe, I still have a plan… I have a goal…. But, my plan, it can't be rushed."

"Rushed?! A guy asking me out is 'rushing' your plan to get me a date?!"

"Mac. Hunny, sweetie…. Would a Sensei send his student out to the big fight without completing all of their training…? No. Would a pilot be sent out to combat in the fighter jet without getting his pilot's license? No. So can I, the date tutor, send you out on a date, without seeing you all the way through the tutoring process? No…. Trust me."

"More women have probably gotten in trouble from you saying that." Mac mumbled under her breath. "How come all of your analogies are scary? Martial combat, fighter jet combats?"

"Cuz dating **is** scary!"

"Says Mr. 'I've never dated a woman for longer than a week'."

Dick looked down at Mac. "Why do you think I've never dated them for longer than a week!? I mean it would take a kick ass woman for me to WANT to spend more than a week with her. Tying up my nights with one person." He gave a fake shudder. "Serious dating means you get all knotted up with a person. That they're the only one you think about. That you want to touch that one person all the time. That's all scary man. All of it. Give me a jet fight any day."

'And fuck. I'm still touching her.'

Dick dropped his hands from Mac's waist and turned to the table. "So, yeah, I just remembered that I have a thing at… the place…." He gathered his book and notebook off of the table. "I…, I have to go."


	11. Mars Rocks

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 1287  
Chap. 11: Mars Rocks  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

* * *

**Buku thanks to all who have been reading this fic! Your luv has been a great 'catalyst' (Jillianfish… your word!). I'd particularly like to thank: Christinamarie712, IluvVM, jillianfish (and john!), Tatsuki Uotani, breathe-in3, and Ginger Glinda for your great comments… you ALLLL rock!  
**

* * *

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Dick slammed into the apartment. He needed a beer; a beer, or vodka, or something – anything to clear his mind. Dropping his crap on the coffee table, he stumbled past the couch to the kitchen.

"Hard day at work honey?" Logan asked as he watched Dick as he paced the length of the kitchen.

"Shut up Logan."

"Geez Honey, you're in a bad mood, is Aunt Flo visiting?"

Dick flipped Logan off before blurting out, "Let's cancel the bet."

"Wait. What?" Logan put the video game he was playing on pause and gave Dick his full attention.

"Let's cancel the bet."

"You want to give me Marilyn?"

"No! No. Look Dude, we'll flip the prizes. I'll give you half of my… my Microsoft stock, I'll buy you a new car, and I'll, I'll run through the quad butt naked. Just… I just… Dude, we need to cancel the bet."

"Why?"

"Why? Why?!" 'Why,' Dick asked himself the same question. "Because Mac's fucking impossible to work with."

"So are you. I actually think Mac is the one who has the raw end of this deal." Logan turned the game back on. "Not a good enough reason Dick."

"Lo. Bro… you know me." Dick stopped pacing. "I don't back out of anything. I do shit that fucking normal people wouldn't do in their nightmares. I'm all: cowabunga, full force, head first…. That's my fucking motto. But I…, she…. Mac's fucking difficult to work with."

Logan sighed and put the game back on pause. "Difficult in what way Dick? Is she making you study too hard? Does your brain hurt?"

"She…, she doesn't act like other girls. She fucking likes paintball! And she doesn't bat her eyes, and, and, she fucking calls me on my shit! I can't figure her out. It's…," Dick ran his hand through his hair, "irritating as hell."

Logan stared at Dick, fighting hard to avoid the smile that lurked at the edges of his lips. He opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang. Veronica's number showed on the caller id.

"Sex God and Lover Extraordinaire at your disposal; how may I help you?"

"Oh, sorry, I **must** have the wrong number. I was trying to reach Logan Echolls."

Logan smiled. "Hey babe."

"Hey Cutie, are you ready?"

"Uh," he glanced up at Dick who was pacing again. "Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs in a second."

"I can come up if you're not ready."

"Uhhh…."

"Are you hiding my birthday pony up there?"

"Only if its name is Dick."

"Dick's home? I thought he was supposed to be with Mac?"

"Me too."

"So what's up?"

"Uh, yeah, just give me one minute Babe, I'll be right down."

"He's right there, huh?"

"Any one ever tell you you're smart **AND** beautiful?"

"Just my other boyfriend…. Ooops! I promised him I wouldn't tell you about him." She smirked over the phone. "I'll see you in 45 seconds."

"Okay, love you."

"Ooooh! You said that in front of another guy. That totally gets you bedroom points! I love you too. 30 seconds."

Logan closed his phone and stared at the pacing Dick. "Look Dick, let me think about it, and get back to you."

"What's to 'get back' about? Yes. No. Simple question."

"It's not a good idea to antagonize the person you're asking a favor of. I just want to think about this a bit." Picking his wallet and keys up off of the table, Logan headed toward the door. "I'll call you later."

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Pressing speed dial #4, Veronica impatiently tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as the phone rang. Three rings in and Mac picked up.

"Hello."

"Mac, it's your favorite 5.1, blonde haired, blue-eyed investigator!"

"Hey Veronica."

"What's with the dejected 'Mac'? No sassy comeback?"

"I'm not feeling very sassy right now."

"Why not? What's up buttercup?"

"Nothing." Mac paused for a beat. "It's Dick! You know how he and I have been, umm working on getting him all tutored for his Lit class?"

"Sounds familiar."

"Well, we were supposed to meet today, and… and…" Mac wriggled uncomfortably in her seat. She hadn't told Veronica – hadn't told anyone – about Dick's offer to be her 'Date tutor'. As far as the world was concerned, Dick was paying her like any other tutor. She couldn't tell Veronica about the date thing – it would make her seem… pathetic. And Mac did NOT do pathetic. "Well, he was supposed to stay and study, but as soon as we arrived, he more or less took off."

Feigning innocence, Veronica responded, "Oh that's right, you should be tutoring now shouldn't you? Why did he leave? And who's 'we'?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'when we arrived' – who's we?"

"Oh. Eric. He walked me to the Grill."

Veronica filed away this tidbit of information and nudged Mac forward. "So Dick just took off when you and Eric arrived?"

Mac took a shallow breath, "well, he left after he invited me to the Hearst Annual Formal." Her words came out in quiet rush.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"If you think I just gave you the formula for making plutonium, uh, no…. you misheard me."

Veronica unlocked the car doors, motioned for Logan to get in, and held her finger to her lips. "You're going to the HAF with Dick? Dick Casablancas?"

"Ummm, yes..?"

"I knew you liked him!" Veronica crowed.

"No! No. I don't, I… just, well, he's kind of thanking me for helping him with Maihew's class."

"Yeah right," Veronica derided. "Mac, you're smarter than that! Dick doesn't do anything," Veronica glanced at Logan, "or nearly anything unless he WANTS to. He's already paying you for tutoring him. There's no need for him to buy tickets and offer to take you the HAF too!"

In the back of her mind, Mac knew there WAS another reason – the date tutor 'thing'. She suddenly wondered what it would feel like if there were no second reason for Dick to have invited her to the formal.

"Look Mac, Logan and I are going to dinner tonight; can I talk to you about this later?"

"Huh? Uh, oh yeah. Later. Bye."

"Bye 'Dick's girlfriend'." Veronica disconnected the call.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"He asked her to the HAF… already? That son of a bitch is ahead of schedule!" Logan declared as he leaned across the seat to kiss Veronica.

She grinned and started the car. "I told you he'd do it."

"Yeah well, my cute, intelligent, but oh so scheming girl. Don't count your eggs yet…."

"Why? What? Why no egg counting? I love counting eggs!" Veronica pouted.

"Dick wants to call the bet off."

"Really? He's going to give up Marilyn?"

"That would be a no. He wants to switch prizes; give me his stock, a new car, and run the quad…."

"Tempting though that offer may be, honey, please don't expose the campus to Dick's dick."

"Again."

"Again."

Logan reached for Veronica's hand encapsulating it in his. "He's torn up. He said something about Mac not batting her eyes…. And he also said that Mac was irritating as hell." Logan grinned the grin that Veronica so adored as she looked in his direction. "Kind of reminds –."

"— reminds you of me."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So, we make Dick continue with the bet."

"And that would be because….?" Veronica's smile was brilliant.

"It would be because you're **right;** they're meant to be together."

"Who rocks?"

"Not playing Veronica…," he sighed.

She reached over and gave his nipple a twist. "Who rocks?!"

"Ouch! Damn woman! If you to want to play with those later… you might not want to bruise them before now! – And yeah, Mars rocks!"


	12. Bell Peppers Are Sexy

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 3098  
Chap. 12: Bell Peppers Are Sexy  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating (T) R to be safe  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me. All hale Rob (and Joss).  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

**AN BTW, if anyone cares, I do talk about the ending of 'Tis Pity She's A Whore in this chapter so… sorry.**

**AN2 Hello darlings… sorry for the wait… I wanted to finish my Doing Just Fine fic (Veronica/Lamb) before diving back into this fic, and then, honestly, REAL LIFE is a  
bit ch… with a Capital 'B'. But, I'm thoroughly excited about my return to the fic, and hope you all enjoy this next piece!**

**AN3 ERH... WARNING, I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING FOR CERTAIN, BUT THERE MAY BE SOME S E X / SUGGESTED S E X IN THIS CHAPTER… STAY AWAY IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED, OR TOO YOUNG. [-- there, I've don my duty and warned you all!**

**Thanks for the love Jillian/John!**

_  
Dick's hand slid down her frame, pausing almost imperceptibly as it passed over the swell of her breast, the dip and curve of her waist…. "So pretty," he whispered._

_Mac could feel her heartbeat picking up as Dick lifted his hand from her hip to brush a thumb along her erect nipple. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped from her kiss bruised lips._

_He dipped his head to her second breast, his warm breath causing that nipple to further tighten. A soft aching pain filled her belly…. The kind of pain/pleasure that she was starting to associate with Dick's presence… with his touch. He flicked his tongue out and teased her nipple._

"_Sweet Mackie. Sweet, sweet Mackie." He hummed the words between licks; between soft teases… "…So fucking glad you're finally mine." He pulled the full of her breast into his mouth, suckling softly, his tongue rasping against the tender flesh. "Mine," he whispered as he dropped to his knees in front of her… pressing his mouth against her navel. _

_Mac lifted her hands and ran them through Dick's blonde hair. Her hands coveted, caressed, and shielded his head; following and guiding him as he lowered his tender assault to the area just below her navel._

_His head tilted back as his tongue darted out to touch her skin; he let his eyes catch hers, "I love you."_

_Her fingers twisted through in the hair at the back of his head and she opened her mouth to echo him, "I love you --"_

"…too!" Mac sat up in her bed, her sheet clutched in her grasp against her bare chest. She gasped for air before releasing a frustrated: 'Crap!'

She was soooo going to kill Veronica.

Ever since Mac had mentioned to Veronica that Dick had invited her to the HAF, Mac had found herself overwhelmed by dreams of Dick.

Dreams of Dick and her.

Dreams of Dick and her doing… 'Bad' things.

She'd been plagued with these 'dreams' for three nights – dreams that occurred in varying degrees of intensity, although they always involved lips, and hands, and…, and other body parts – and she was squarely placing the blame for the dreams on Veronica Mars' fair head. If Veronica hadn't suggested that Dick had invited Mac to the HAF because he had a 'thing for her', Mac wouldn't be having these dreams. She wouldn't blush every time she thought about him. And she most definitely WOULD be able to look Dick in the eyes.

But as things stood now: she WAS dreaming. She WAS blushing. And she WASN'T able to look at him.

Last night had been a testament to that fact.

Mac and Dick had met at her place to review Dick's rough draft of his paper….:

"I can't believe you're having me complete this fucker now." Dick spoke from his spot on the floor in front of Mac's bed. He picked up another piece of Veggie Ecstasy Pizza – he'd never admit that he was actually starting to like the shit – and continued before Mac could say anything, "I mean, who even fucking writes rough drafts for stuff?"

"You fu—fricking do?" She picked up her bottle of Diet Mountain Dew and dropped the paper and red pen she'd been holding. Taking a swig, she looked down at Dick as he studied the first page of the paper that she'd critiqued.

"Okay, you can't have a problem with my fucking thesis!"

"Uh, hmmm, actually, I think I can."

"Dude! He loved her!"

"Dude," she mocked. "He did not."

Dick looked up at Mac with a quirked eyebrow…. A habit he'd unconsciously picked up from Mac. "How can you say he didn't love her?"

Mac leaned forward and enunciated her words, "Because, He.didn't.love.her."

"Dude, she was his sister and his bedmate."

"Okay, one) ewwwwww, and two) I'm going to point out to you, in case you some how missed it, that he 'killed' her!"

"Only cuz he fucking loved her."

Mac stared at Dick in frustration before asking, "Why didn't you ever knock off Madison?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay Dude, the words 'love' and 'Madison' don't even belong in the same fucking sentence." He picked a piece of bell pepper off of the slice of pizza he was eating, tilted his head back, and let the dangling cheesy piece of greenery drop into his mouth.

Mac watched Dick's jaws work the tiny morsel; his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

She flushed pink – happy that she was perched out of his view on the bed behind him – who knew bell peppers could be so sexy?

'Yeah, right Cindy! It's the bell pepper that has you –,' she stopped her train of thought and forced herself to focus on what Dick was saying.

"—hot body and all, but that just means she's a good lay option. And in her case, honestly, she wasn't even that good at that. Anyway, it takes more than fucking sex to equal 'love'."

Mac opened her mouth and then slammed it shut. Technically, Dick was right about love -- but he wasn't right about the play. "So the fact that you didn't knock off Madison is proof that you didn't love her?"

Dick leaned across Mac's lower legs and grabbed the remote off of the bed. "You always hurt the ones you love Babe."

"Ouch!" He yelped when Mac's hand came in contact with the back of his head. "Are you trying to tell me you love me???" He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at her with a smirk.

Mac scowled. "No! The whack was for the 'Babe' AND because you picked up the remote. Drop it surfboy."

"Awww, c'mon Mackie…." He turned his puppy dog eyes toward her and begged, "pleeeeaaase?!"

Mac ignored the tug she felt somewhere in the general vicinity of the middle of her chest and wiggled her fingers expectantly in Dick's direction.

His pout turned into a grimace. "Crap, you're a slave driver!"

"Yeah well, if you did what you were told the first time…."

Dick handed her the remote and turned back to the laptop and papers on the floor in front of him. "All work and no play makes Mackie-Mac a dull girl" he muttered.

'Does he really think I'm dull? …Do I really care what he thinks?... Would he invite a dull girl to the HAF?' Mac sighed aloud.

"SEE! Even you're bored." Dick pointed out without turning his head.

"That wasn't a sigh of boredom Dick, it was a sigh of pure, unadulterated frustration."

"Want me to help you release some of your frustration?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively and grinned up at her.

Mac could feel the red flooding her face and she lifted his paper up, hiding her face behind it. "Uh, yeah, suddenly, I'm feeling much, much better, so, thanks, but no thanks. Now start correcting."

"I'm not changing my fucking thesis," he grumbled.

"Dick! He killed his sister!"

"Mac, she was his lover AND his sister. He loved her. He killed her to keep her from being publicly shunned; and to keep her as 'his'! He fucking loved her!"

"You're not going to change your thesis, are you?"

Dick set his jaw and shook his head.

'Damn he's cute.' Holding her hand out expectantly again, Mac silently asked Dick to hand the page she'd already reviewed back to her.

"Alright!" He grinned and passed the sheet to her. "That's one point for the lovers!"

She ignored him and crossed off the suggestions she'd made on the page, and silently began to reread the paper, this time 'accepting' the premise that Dick had made.

_Giovanni loved Isabella, despite the rules that his love broke; rules that  
were socially and religiously instituted. I argue, that Giovanni would  
have silently loved Isabella; quietly adored her if she hadn't returned his  
love. Love unspoken is painful, but love spoken and denied is unbear-  
able. Because Isabella returned Giovanni's love – in full – he was  
strengthened, and he was able to endure the 'slings and arrows of  
outrageous fortune'1, to quote another writer. **'Tis Pity She's A Whore**,  
much like **Romeo and Juliet** (Shakespeare), and **Thistles Down** (Devons),  
is a story of star crossed lovers; a couple who were meant to be  
together, found peace in one another, and were torn asunder._

"Torn asunder Dick?"

"What the fuck is wrong with 'torn asunder'?

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." Mac crossed out the words and continued to read. All and all, if you accepted his premise, Dick's paper wasn't that bad. There were some grammatical issues, but the basic outline of his argument was well thought out, and fairly convincing.

Mac frowned to herself. She and Dick had been studying pretty solidly for the past three weeks; when they weren't working on making her 'date worthy', they were reading, debating, and writing for Maihew's class. Dick had been surprisingly good at that too – the debating and studying part that is. Mac eyed him. For a guy who needed her help to 'pass' a Literature class, he had been really easy to teach, and quick to learn.

"Dick?"

"Maccccccc?" He eyed the remaining pieces of pizza in the box; one slice had more mushrooms, the other, more pineapple… decisions, decisions.

"How were you failing Maihew's class?"

Dick barely managed to keep himself from flinching. 'Fuck.' "Uh, what?"

"How were you failing Maihew's class? I mean, your writing isn't Noble prize winning caliber, but, you have a handle on the basics, you get the plots, the analogies, the themes…. You could pass her class." She didn't add 'without me', but it was implied.

"Dude, thanks for the compliment, but uh, I actually suck at this shit."

"Dick, I'm reading your paper, and in the past three weeks you've _almost_ out debated me on several issues… you understand Literature."

Dick scratched his head, trying to buy himself some time. "Uh. Yeah, that's why I needed you."

"To quote Buffy the Vampire Slayer: 'I think I speak for everyone here when I say, 'huh'?'"

"Yeah well, uhh," think Dick. THINKKKKK! "I'm not actually dumb you know. I'm just a little, uh, easily distracted."

"No shit Sherlock."

Dick looked up at Mac with a frown and flipped her the bird before he continued. "You, 'Oh Slave Drive Extraordinaire', are task driven. You make me study even when I clearly, fucking don't want to. I, uh, don't have a good track record with studying or shit like that, and um, Maihew has unfortunately given me the grades that I've earned." Dick looked back up at Mac, "I needed someone to help me study, who would actually 'help me study'… you know… focus and shit." He looked back down to the laptop and mentally crossed his fingers that she'd buy it.

Mac looked down at Dick's bent head. He was concentrating on the laptop, flipping through the documents she had saved on the flashdrive. He was really, really concentrating. Mac squinted her eyes and pursed her lips. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was lying to her. But, why… and about what? She looked at the sheets of paper spread around her on the bed. If he didn't really NEED her help, why would he want her to tutor him? What was going on in that pretty blonde head?? "Dick --"

"-- So what color is your dress?"

"My…? I'm wearing jeans."

Dick looked up with a laugh. "For the HAF…. What color is the dress you're wearing to the HAF."

Mac's breath caught in her throat. They hadn't talked about the dance – about his invitation –since the night he invited her. She had begun to wonder if she had hallucinated about the whole 'Mac's with me' thing. But apparently she hadn't. Apparently, Dick HAD invited her out. To a dance. To THE dance. "I, uhh…."

"Dude, it has to be hot. I mean, one) you'll be on my arm, and two) you…" his voice dropped despite his intentions, "you will be drawing attention from potential dates." He paused, "I want you…, I want you to have your choice of men at the HAF."

Mac swallowed. 'My choice of men'… a vision of last night's dream – this one taking place in the moonlight, on a dune, on Neptune's most exclusive beach – flashed through her head. "I haven't, uh, haven't decided what I'm going to wear yet."

"Well Dude," Dick stood up and wiped his hands off on his jeans. "Let me know in the next day or two, 'kay?"

"Umm, yeah." Mac looked up at Dick, he was grabbing his book bag off of the floor, gathering his stuff. "So, I guess you're done for the night?"

Dick leaned over Mac, and pulled his papers together. "Hell to the yes. Friday night and all." Dick didn't actually have any plans for the evening – or rather, spending the night studying with Mac HAD been his plans for this Friday night, but now, now he just needed to get out of Mac's dorm room before she started asking him questions again. Or before Big….

Dick suddenly realized that he was breathing the same air that Mac was. That he was leaning right over her tiny form. And yeah, she still smelled like flowers, and vanilla… and…. 'Fuck'. There went Big Rick. Dick took in another breath, his eyes zeroing in on Mac's lips. She had really, really sexy lips. All pink and soft looking, and…. Dick dipped his head, suddenly intent upon one thing, and one thing only.

Mac watched Dick's hands as he gathered the pieces of his rough draft together. He actually had great looking hands. The nails were trimmed and clean, taken care of without looking effeminate; and she could see the veins that played along the backs of his hands. She wondered what his hands would really feel like on her skin – on her breasts. Her stomach flip flopped and she drew in a breath of air… it was laced with Dick's scent.

Dick. Her eyes shot up to look at his face, and she saw that he was looking at her… at her lips. 'He's looking at my lips? Why is he looking --. Oh God! He's going to kiss me! He's going to --'

At the last minute, Dick came to his senses. He realized that he was thinking… or rather, NOT thinking, and was **about** to kiss 'Mac'. Mac – Cindy Mackenzie…. Mac the girl who was the center of his bet with Logan. 'Fuck'. So at the last minute, Dick curved his head to the side and delivered a chaste kiss to Mac's cheek, just to the right of her mouth. "Thanks for your help buddy."

Pulling back from her he shoved his paperwork into his bag and slipped out of her room.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

'Thanks for your help 'buddy'?' Mac didn't know whether to laugh or cry; so she chose her third option.

She picked up her cell phone, dialed # 2, and waited two rings for an answer.

"The younger prettier Mars speaking, how may I be of assistance?"

"Veronica?"

"Mac, 'sup?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"For you Sugarpuss, you better believe it. What did you have in mind?"

Before Mac could answer, she heard Veronica faintly say '_Logan shut up or you won't be getting ANYTHING anytime soon._'

"Sorry about that Mac: Logan – jerk, 'nuff said. So what did you want to do tomorrow?"

"I, uhh…, I need to get a dress for the HAF." She held the phone away from her ear as Veronica let out a piercing squeal.

"Mac!!! We are so going to have fun at the formal… the two of us with our beaus!"

Mac groaned. "One beau, one… something entirely the opposite of a beau."

"Methinks she doth protest toooooo much. Pick you up at 10am tomorrow?"

Stifling another groan Mac agreed. "Sounds good, see ya then…, and…, thanks."

"Anytime Mac. Just consider this as partial payback for all the times you've helped me out."

"Duly noted and marked accordingly. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"Fuck me! 'Thanks for your help 'buddy'?'" Dick swore out loud as he threw his gear into the back of his truck. "Fuck me!!"

When this bet was over, he was going to pound Logan into the ground… using his Xterra. As a matter of fact…. Dick started the engine and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. # 1. He peeled out of his parking spot as the phone rang, and rang, and rang, and ran--.

"This soooooo better be good. I was just about to get some from my girl, so you have –," in the background Dick heard Veronica yell 'Logan shut up or you won't be getting ANYTHING anytime soon.'

"As I was saying," Logan continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "you have one minute starting… now."

"I won't need a minute, I just called to say: Fuck you." Dick hung up and headed toward the Casablancas' family home. Dick couldn't be around Logan tonight cuz if he saw him, he'd pummel him.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Logan put his phone down and laid his head against Veronica's stomach as she finished her conversation with Mac. As soon as she hung up, he lifted the edge of her shirt with the tips of his fingers.

"Shopping with Mac?"

"Dress shopping. 'Formal' dress shopping." Veronica curled her fingers through the short hair at the back of Logan's head.

"So she's going?"

"So she's going!" Veronica snuggled lower in the bed. "Who was your call from."

Logan chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Veronica's silky skin. "Oh that was just Dick."

"And?"

"He called to say 'fuck you' to me."

Veronica pulled at Logan's hair, forcing him to look up at her face. "No!"

Logan got that grin of his on his face. "Oh yeah."

A smile split Veronica's face. "He's **so** gone."

Logan shook her grip of his hair loose, and lowered his head back to her bared belly. "Over the moon… out of this world… totally lost… 'gone'."

Veronica giggled and rubbed her hands together gleefully. "I love it when my puppets do what I want them to do."

Logan's voice dropped, "yes ma'am." He let his mouth move lower on her body. Looking up he waggled his eyebrows evocatively, "and what would you like for THIS willing puppet to do?"

Veronica's laughter filled the apartment.


	13. The Three F's

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 5470  
Chap. 13: The Three F's  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating I'd say NC17 / M  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me. All hale Rob (and Joss).  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

**AN Again with the WAITING! I'm mean… I know! Sorry…. But this chapter is pretty large… hope that makes up for it. **

**AN2 THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. STAY AWAY IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED, OR TOO YOUNG. [ -- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**AN3 A CARAMEL AND STRAWBERRY SUNDAE FOR ANYONE WHO CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT THE 3 F'S ARE!**

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

There are days that crawl by. And there are days that fly by; seemingly speeding you toward some dark, unavoidable, inevitable doom.

This last week, all 7 days, had been one of the later type of weeks; pushing Mac toward, what she was increasingly sure, would be a nightmare of a night. Yeah, the days sped by but the nights… the nights crawled by. Whenever she managed to convince her tired brain to sleep, she was tormented by either her naughty dreams about Dick, or the new and improved nightmares of everything that could go wrong at the upcoming HAF.

She'd imagined tripping up, and down, the Hall steps.

She'd cringed at thoughts of spilling her drink, or her meal on her beautiful new dress.

She'd even had a mortifying nightmare of getting drunk and throwing herself at Dick.

Well that one was half a dream, half a nightmare; the nightmare began when she imagined Dick laughing in her face after she tried to jump his bones.

Not that she ever would really jump his bones.

Ever.

Really.

Mac banged the back of her head against her comfy chair.

'Deep breaths Cindy, you just have to make it through tonight and you'll be all done. You can start ignoring Dick again; put some distance between the two of you. Go back to being the normal 'I hate Dick' t-shirt wearing groupie you use to be.'

Only she was starting to fear that 'hating' Dick was going to be a lot harder now than it had been before – now that she'd spent so much time with him.

He could be an ass. He could be a big ass. But she was starting to think that that 'big ass' façade was just that – a façade. During the last four weeks, Dick had been nothing but nice to Mac; holding open doors for her, paying for meals (she had yet to pay for one when he was around). Then there was the whole shopping spree, ostensibly to help her find a date, but he, Dick, had spent an awful lot of money on that little trip – a lot of money in the MacKenzie world at least. And then there were just the… the unexplainably sweet things he had been doing…. The paintball game reward, picking her up on Thursday afternoons and taking her to and from her off campus class... bringing her diet mountain dews almost before she could ask for them.

Yeah, Dick was an ass, but he was a surprisingly sweet and kind ass.

Mac sighed. She couldn't afford to focus on his sweetness though. His sweetness was reserved for his inner circle, and while she had temporarily been let into that circle – out of necessity for their little tutoring bargain – it wouldn't last. She knew it wouldn't last.

Once he completed his end of their deal, he'd cut her loose and close the circle; and she'd be on the outside again.

And damnit, Mac would miss being in Dick's world. 'Damn.'

Mac stood up and went to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out the strapless bra and thongs that she would be wearing tonight. She reached for her lotion, perfume, and her make-up bag, throwing all of them on to the bed. She studied the pile of goods and ran through in her head all of the things she needed to do to get ready. It was at times like these that she kind of wished she was a guy. Men had it easy when it came to getting ready for events. Mac sighed, and undid the tie on her robe, dropping it to the floor.

It was time to start getting ready.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Dick was nervous. Like really, really nervous. He hadn't been this nervous in, like, ever…. He took another gulp from his bottle of water and twisted his neck, cracking the joints.

Dick Casablancas was nervous! And he was nervous about a dat— an evening out with Mac!

Dick jumped up and down a few times, puffing out quick little breaths of air, shaking his arms and hands at his side. ''kay Dick, this is just another wave. Just breathe, and ride it easy and low.'

Pep talk not really helping, Dick walked into the bathroom, flipping on the lights as he entered. Stopping before the mirror, he picked up his comb and ran it through his nearly dry hair. 'Dude, you just have to get through tonight…. Then you can kill Logan, and get back to doing what you do best – women, booze, women, booze….' The smile reflected back at him in the mirror didn't quite reach his eyes.

He tried one more time to persuade himself that everything was going to work out. He reminded himself of how close he was to winning the bet… how close he was to getting the last parts of the puzzle in place.

He ran through the final bits of the bet one more time. Mac would look hot tonight (the memory of her stripping to her bikini at Jag's party flashed through his mind), she would be feeling good because she was looking good…, and there would be some guy, some viable, non-dweeby, 09er-ish guy that Logan would pick out. Dick had veto ability, but eventually, someone would be chosen, and he would point the guy out to Mac, and that would be **her** final 'test' from the date tutor. She would have to ask the non-dweeb out. If the dude said 'yes', Dick won the bet… and it would all be over.

If the dude said 'no', Dick lost; Logan would have 'proven' that Dick couldn't make a fucking 'princess' out of a 'commoner'… and he would lose Marilyn.

Dick breathed in again. "Dude, you've done all that you can. She's… she's pretty. She's funny." He smiled half-heartedly, "her clothes have definitely improved. What guy 'wouldn't' say yes to going out with Mac?"

Dick unclenched his fists. ''Yeah… what guy…? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!'

Blasting out of the bathroom Dick pulled his tuxedo pants off of their hanger and hopped into them. Reaching for the silk white shirt he slid it on, tucking the ends into the top of his pants, zipping and buttoning them up. After he pulled on the tux jacket, he tugged the sleeves of his shirt down and slipped on his shoes. Shoving his tie into his pocket he looked around the room, all he needed now were his keys and wallet.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Mac smiled wryly at her reflection in the mirror. For a computer nerd… she cleaned up pretty nicely. She touched the stitching on the bust of the dress. She was so mesmerized with her transformation that she jumped and nearly screamed at the sound of someone knocking at her door.

Dick. Taking a deep breath Mac slowly moved to the door; she blew out the puff of air as she reached it.

She stopped breathing altogether when she opened the door and saw him on the other side.

Dick was… he was beautiful.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the perfect or preferred word that a woman should use to describe a man, but it was the only word Mac could come up with to describe Dick.

He was wearing a tuxedo, and he was 'James Bond' good looking in it; it fit him impeccably. His longish blonde hair was combed and it curled just a bit at his neck. When she DID breath in again, Mac could tell that Dick even smelled good… he was wearing some sort of cologne tonight. And it worked.

"You look amazing."

The words came out of Dick's mouth, not Mac's… although she'd been thinking more or less the same thing about him.

Mac's dress was a gorgeous, blue taffeta concoction; strapless, with a little bit of embroidery on the bust. She looked almost too good to touch. Almost. And she definitely looked 'girly'. Whole buttfuck, bucketfuls of girly.

Mac flushed. Seriously, she was going to stop focusing on computers, and turn her brainpower toward finding a way to stop 'blushes'. Women would pay BIG for that kind of medicine. At least **she **would.

"Thanks." She should compliment him. Or say something else. Or maybe do something. But she found she was stuck; rooted in her spot, staring… melting into his sky blue eyes.

"You look, really, really, amazing."

Mac smiled. Her flush was lighter this time, but it still crept up her neck. "You said that already."

"I meant it." Dick could feel something constricting in his chest. It was a tight, fluttery feeling. And it was fucking scary. He untangled himself from her eyes and made himself act. Holding out his hand he asked: "So, are you ready?"

"Ready." She placed her hand in his and let him lead her out of her room.

Her hand tucked in the crook of Dick's arm, Mac looked up at him from beneath her lashes. Honestly, had he always been this… this beautiful? 'Okay Mac, stop it. Just stop it! Dick Casablancas is off limits!' Breaking the cocoon of silence that lay between them, she spoke, "you know, I'm not even really hungry. We don't have to go to dinner before the dance." She was actually starving, she'd been too nervous to eat much of anything during the day, but the thought of spending an hour sitting across from Dick, looking at him, having him look at her, suddenly made her stomach flip-flop.

Dick looked down. "Sorry dude. I made reservations."

"Where?"

"Epicure."

Mac pulled up short; jerking Dick to a stop. "Really? Epicure? Dick!"

"What?" Was she anti-Epicure? Did she want to eat someplace else? Was she really not hungry? Maybe she ate already? Dick paused his internal ranting… 'And when the fuck did I become such a girl!?' "What the fuck is wrong with Epicure."

"Nothing. Nothing! Dick, that place is… it's too fancy; too expensive. We… I… you can't pay for us to go to dinner there."

Dick laughed and tugged her back toward him. "I beg to differ Beautiful. In case you've forgotten," he winked, "I'm a millionaire. I think I can afford at least one dinner at Epicure."

"Well, I KNOW you CAN afford Epicure, but… but, do you really want to…, I mean, you don't have to do this anymore…. You don't have to keep buying me things and, and paying for my meals. And…" Mac took a breath and pulled away from Dick, her nerves and confusion taking control of her. "Just stop it! This is all done. We're not doing this anymore." She turned away from him and started back down the hall to her room.

He remained motionless just long enough to take in the sight of her from behind, 'yup, just as good going as she was coming. Fuck.'

Dashing after her he grabbed her arm. "We're not doing 'what' anymore? And where are you going?"

"This," she shook his hand off of her arm. "This date tutor crap. It's done. Consider your side of our deal met." Her voice softened momentarily. "Your paper WAS excellent by the way." She'd reached her door and looked down the hall to where he stood in. "You almost had ME convinced that he loved her."

Mac reached into the drawstring purse that matched her dress and dug for her keys. She was biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. And yeah, the irony hadn't escaped her; another Casablancas man was going to make her cry. Fucking Casablancas. As she slid the key into the lock, Dick took hold of her again.

The confusion was apparent on his face. "Wait, what!? I don't get it. We're not done. I promised you…, I promised you I'd get you a date. And tonight's the night we find him. You're looking hot, and I thought you had more confidence in your 'girlish charms' by now…. Seriously Mac, what the fuck!?"

Mac turned the key and pushed the door open…. She loosened her grip on her lip just long enough to say "Dick, leave. Just leave me alone."

Dick bellowed, "NO! I'm not leaving until you explain this shit to me!"

The girl across the hall opened the door to her room and peered out. "Are you okay Cindy?" She eyed the handsome guy in black who stood in front of Mac's door.

Mac turned a light shade of pink – she was sooooo investing in blushing studies. "Yeah, Iris, I'm fine… thank you."

"Alright well, just call out my name if you need… any help. You look great by the way." Iris glanced at Dick again and shook her head in puzzlement as she shut her door.

"Go away Dick." Mac hissed.

"No." He tightened his hold on her arm.

"Do you WANT me to yell rape and have Iris out here?" She whispered.

"Do it! I dare you… and I'll tell everyone MY side of the story, which by the way, has you acting like a complete and total loony in the middle of the hall on the night that is suppose to be your… your fucking coronation night." He grimaced inwardly at his unconscious choice of words. "Mac, I don't get it. You'll have to put it in plain words for me…." He smiled cynically "Remember, I'm the slow one. Why don't you want to go to the dance… or dinner… or…. Why now? We've been leading up to this, more or less, for like a month!"

Could she tell him it was because she was afraid? Afraid of being THIS Mac… girly Mac. Massively, undeniably girly Mac. Could she tell him it was because she was afraid of showing **him** girly Mac -- in front of the campus, their friends – of being on his arm before the world, and then, tomorrow, waking up and finding it was all a dream? A temporary world that she – he – had created? Could she tell him she was afraid of watching him walk away?

No she definitely couldn't tell him that.

Mac jerked her arm back to her side and ducked into her room. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to find a date. Especially not a date who only wants me because I'm dressed up, or because I'm on an 09er's arm." Mac reached up and began to pull bobby pins out of her hair, letting her chocolate locks drop out of the loose bun they'd been in, and fall haphazardly around her shoulders. "And I don't want to feel like I owe you – anything! So, we're done. No more dinners. No more, 'helping' me find a man. No more… no more of you spending money on me. Or being nice to me so that you can fulfill your promise. I'm done. We're, DONE!"

Dick stared at the wildly ranting Mac and all he could manage to think was that, somehow, she was even more beautiful with her hair 'half undone' than she had been just seconds ago. Now, with her hair all… loose and wild, and a flush of heated anger across her skin, she was stunning. And then her words began to echo through his head. _Being nice to me so that you can fulfill your promise._

Were women always so stupid?

Dick gave in. He gave in and stopped fighting the root cause of the bewilderment he'd been feeling for a month. Slamming the door shut behind him he stalked the three steps necessary to place him directly in front of her.

Mac flinched slightly at the sound of the door slamming, but she tilted her head back defiantly…, and looked Dick in the eyes. "Do you not UNDERSTAND the word 'leave' Dick? Because I really don't know how to make that word much simp –"

Dick grabbed Mac's face between his palms and pulled her closer; giving in to his feelings. Scary little fuckers – and he kissed her.

Scary, beautiful, wise, little fuckers. Nothing had ever felt so… so... 'good'.

Yeah well, words had never been Dick's thing.

He dropped one hand to Mac's waist tugging her small frame against his. And 'good' became 'great'.

Dick wasn't gentle; which was no reflection on his appreciation of the fact that it was**Mac** that he was kissing.

No, this 'lack' of gentleness was more a reflection of the 'finally'. A reflection of the fact that he now knew the answer – he knew the cause – of the 'bewilderment and confusion' he'd been fumbling under for weeks. It was a reflection of the fact that he was holding the answer in his arms. Against his lips. FINALLY.

Mac's lips responded to Dick's assault; they didn't hesitate. They didn't pause. There were no thoughts attached to her lips. Nothing but utter abandonment; abandonment and pleasure and demand. And the demanding was undeniably a two way street.

Dick wove his fingers through Mac's hair. His hands dragging at, supporting the back of her head. He lifted his own head slowly, pulling away from her mouth before dipping back in to gently tug at her bottom lip with his teeth. He raised his head again, this time pulling further away, and he prepared himself for her anger; for an onslaught of _'How dare yous! Why would you even thinks… As ifs!'._

Imagine his lust addled mind's surprise when Mac's little hands slipped up to his shoulders, and worked to push his jacket off of his shoulders. He watched her eyes, they were brilliant and focused on the task set before her; the task of divesting Dick of his jacket. He unconsciously followed her questing, tugging hands, shrugging his shoulders and edging the jacket off.

Mac refused to stop herself; refused to let her brain kick in. She didn't want to think anymore. To have to listen to her own worries or the rational side of _Mac_. She wanted…, she wanted to feel. To feel – if only for a night – that she was his. In total. Completely. Without walls or reservations. So she ignored the voice from somewhere in the back of her mind. The voice that wanted her to know that she was being stupid; that she was being completely and totally dumb. And as his jacket fell to the floor and she ran her hands across the expanse of his shirted chest – stopping only when she reached button at the top of the shirt – Mac didn't care.

She didn't care about any of it, except for feeling and touching him.

Dick's hormones were in overdrive when Mac began to finger the buttons of his shirt loose – one after the other, after the other – silence filling the space between the 'pop' of each button. Within seconds, the white silk lay on the floor with Dick's jacket, and there he stood, bare-chested in Mac's room; inches away from her… then centimeters… then nothing. Nothing separated them as his hands dipped into her hair, curling the soft waves in his fingers.

Dick dropped his head again, capturing Mac's mouth as she ran her fingers down his back; soft scratches furrowing across the skin. Marking him lightly – indelibly.

"My turn." The words tipped out of his mouth when they separated for air, breaking the near silence that had surrounded them.

"Your turn?" She repeated him, unaware that she was even speaking. 'No wonder Dick had had so many women.' The thought flitted through her mind. 'With kisses like this… intoxicating….'

Dick lowered his hands to Mac's waist, feeling along the back of her dress.

"Mac?"

"Mmmmm."

"Mac, Babe?"

"Mmmm hmmm?"

"Where's the zipper babe?"

She breathed in as his mouth fell to her neck; he muddled her thoughts with his wandering touch and his talented lips. "Zipper?"

"For your dress, Mac, Babe, where's the zipper?"

"Mmmm, on… on the side."

Dick's hands flew to either side of Mac's form, reaching along the edges of the bodice until he found the prize. "Fucking side zipper," he murmured as he tugged at the hidden metal piece. He almost sighed as the teeth parted and moved down her frame.

Backing up just a bit, Dick helped the gown shimmy to the floor in a pool and then he backed up further, taking in the sight of Mac in a strapless black satin bra and matching thong. He could die now. He'd seen Nirvana.

Mac stepped out of the taffeta that had settled around her feet, and moved in toward Dick.

"Ah ah ahh," he backed away again, smirking just a bit at the perplexed look that passed over Mac's face. "It's still my turn."

Reaching around Mac, but still keeping distance between them, or at least, as much distance as the trapped Big Rick would allow, Dick flicked the clasps of Mac's bra open. Taking the bra with him as he pulled his hands away, Dick stared.

Breasts.

Mac breasts.

Smallish, magnificently curved, tautly nippled breasts looked at him. Goddamn she was fucking beautiful.

"Dick." Mac watched his face. She was almost certain that he was pleased with what he saw, but a word, or a movement, yeah, one of those would be really helpful now.

"Dick?" Mac instinctively lifted her hands, covering her chest in momentary self-consciousness.

Dick was suddenly freed from the breast induced thrall he'd been in. "Nuh uh. Don't you dare." He almost roughly tugged her hands down and then he pulled her toward him, wrapping one hand around her back and placing the other on her right breast. "Dudette, the only one allowed to cover these beauties up from now on is me." His lips trailed along her neck as the hand at her waist dropped to cup her bare ass cheek.

Mac giggled despite her self.

"What's so funny Mackie."

Dick's voice had dropped to a deep sexy timbre and Mac could feel her insides starting to melt; it was a pleasurable, intense yet subtle feeling.

As she licked at his earlobe she explained her surprised giggle, "Possessive. You're possessive."

He shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess, about some things." Dick hooked both thumbs in the elastic that held her panties up. Wiggling his hands down Mac's thighs Dick dropped to his knees in front of her. She steadied herself by placing a hand on his shoulder as she stepped her way out of her panties.

If he'd thought her breasts were something to be possessive about, Mac standing completely naked before him made him realize that he could never let another guy date her. Or talk to her. And he was probably going to have big problems with other guys even looking at her. He ran his hands back up her legs, trailing them along her calves and her thighs, nuzzling his head against her belly.

Mac gave in to her desire to run her hands through Dick's hair as he kneeled there, his head pressed against her.

"My Mackie." He whispered, much too quietly for anyone but the shadows of the room to hear him. Placing a gentle kiss against her flesh, he stood up… pressing kisses against a rib, the bottom of a breast, the tip of a nipple, a collarbone, the underside of her jaw, and finally reaching her lips again. Swooping one arm under Mac's knees and the other under her shoulders, Dick picked her up and carried her the few steps to her bed. Dropping her somewhat unceremoniously onto the surface he found his brain kicking in again as he took in her pale skin and soft lines.

'Mac. This is Mac. Cassidy's Mac. Much-too-smart-for-you Mac. Better-than-you-will-ever-deserve Mac.'

Dick opened his mouth to apologize. To escape. To distance himself from certain agony. He knew that even if she was, for some reason, opening her self to him now, she'd look at him tomorrow as the same old Dick. She'd be off with her computers, and then, perhaps, with some other guy. Some guy like Eric the Ass. She'd look at Dick tomorrow morning and realize that he was still not as smart as her, that he was still full of jerkiness. So Dick opened his mouth to speak, and Mac's small hand caressed the undeniable bulge in the front of his pants, and the wrong words came out: "Fuck me! Mac!"

"Sounds like a good idea." She intoned sexily.

Dick felt his eyesight blur, and he dragged in a deep ragged breath. Sexy Mac – not fair! Not to mention that the nerve endings in his cock were hypersensitive. It had been four weeks. Four weeks since he'd last…. Plus Big Rick had been jumping to unsatisfied attention almost daily during those four weeks. So to say that her hand rubbing against the front of his pants felt good, would be an utter understatement.

Mac's hand flipped open the button of Dick's slacks and she towed the zipper down over his hard length. Sitting up on the mattress, Mac used both of her hands to push Dick's pants off of his trim hips. The boxer briefs that he wore beneath the slacks did nothing to hide the excitement he was feeling. There was no hiding going on **at** **all**. And if Mac had had any lingering doubts about Dick being at least physically attracted to her, well, they were gone now.

She enthusiastically helped him out of the last barricade standing between both of them being bare-naked. 'No wonder Dick didn't really mind being called dick… when you're packing hardware like he is... people can call you anything they want to.'

Dick pressed into Mac, edging her further back onto the small campus issued bed.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up into his face. "I'd really, really," Dick buried his head into the crook of her neck as he spoke, "like to make my first time with you go slow." He moved his head down to a nipple, "but I have to admit, it's been a long time for me," Dick nipped at her raised nipple, "and you," Mac shifted beneath Dick, hooking an ankle around his thigh. He groaned. "You are just too damn fucking sexy. So, I apologize before hand, and I promise," he looked up into her eyes with that naughty little smile of his, "the second time will be ALL about you."

Mac could feel her insides spinning again. "Talk about too damn fucking sexy." She placed her hands on his silky hair.

Dick lowered his head to Mac's stomach pressing his hands on the bed on either side of her. He shouldn't be this attracted to her. Shouldn't find the mere softness of her skin so fascinating. He shouldn't, but he was, and he did.

Lifting Mac's leg to his shoulder Dick spread her thighs with his hands and breathed deeply. No wonder he'd given up drinking. Alcohol wasn't half as enticing as the scent of aroused Mac. Aroused by him. Dick curled his tongue out, and focused his attention on laving up the dew that was Mac. She made sweet sounds… sweet sounds to rival her sweet taste.

"Dick." She mewed minutes later. For being a man with no self-control, Dick was driven. Focused like a laser beam when it came to sexual tasks.

He wrapped his mouth around Mac's clit, his tongue tapping the nerve filled bundle as he suckled the small button.

"Dick!" Mac pulled at his hair, her hands urging him to move up.

"Yes Mac." He hummed against her clit. "How can I help you Babe?"

"Dick," she panted, straining to hold out until she actually had Dick inside of her. "I need you now."

"Need me how?" He licked the tender lips between her legs, teasing her again.

"Fuck! Dick! God, I need you… now! In," he passed his thumb over her clit as he dipped his tongue back inside of her warmth, "unngggh, in me!"

Dick managed to mutter, "All you had to do is ask Babe." He wouldn't have lasted another second without being inside of her. Crawling up her form, he buried his mouth in a kiss, and buried his cock in her wet heat.

Dick tasted of her; a taste that she found startling, and surprisingly satisfying, especially since it was on Dick's lips, and in his mouth. She would have dissolved from that taste – that flavor – if she weren't already exploding with heat from the feel of Dick's length wrapped inside of her. He had filled her completely, and now lay encased in her… enveloped deep inside of her. As Dick pulled his lips from hers, he slowly began to pull his hardness out of her.

She kissed the column of Dick's neck, crooking both of her legs around his ass, urging him not to leave her warmth… to stay… filling her.

He listened to her body's silent demand and moved back into the slickness that felt so delicious around him. Dick set up a steady rhythm, a rhythm that Mac matched, and met, thrust for thrust, pull for pull.

Dick wouldn't last long… it wouldn't be more than a few more strokes at most, but despite what he'd intimated, he wanted Mac to cum too. He wanted Mac to feel as close to the bliss she was giving him as was possible. Balancing on one elbow as he stroked in and out of her, he slid his free hand between their bodies, seeking out and finding her clit. He brushed the nerves there, once, twice, and she was lost.

"Ohhh Godddddd! Dick!!!!!" Mac's insides tightened around his member, pulling at him, clenching around him. And he followed her into heaven. "Fuck Mac!!!!"

Her body milked him, taking him in deeper. And Mac reached up for Dick's face. Their eyes locked as she drew his face closer, pressing a soft kiss to his soft lips.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"Any word from Dick?"

Veronica wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, her head tucked into his shoulder.

Logan flipped his cell closed and looked down at the pixie in his arms. "Nothing."

"You don't think anything happened to them… do you?"

"No. Mac told you that he was taking her out to dinner before the dance… right?"

"Yeah, but they were leaving at 6:30, it's 9."

"Big meal?" Logan ran his hands along Veronica's arms. He'd had a hard time keeping his hands off of her most of the night…. For always trying to be such a tough cookie, she was looking decidedly soft and ethereal tonight. White organza, strapless goodness curved over her body, and Logan was trying, pretty hard, to follow every curve himself.

"You don't think Dick punked out on her do you?" She reached into Logan's tux jacket pocket and retrieved his cell.

"No. He's a jerk. But he's a jerk in love. He wouldn't do that to Mac."

Veronica looked up questioningly at Logan before leaning her back against his chest and lifting the phone to her ear. '_You've reached Mac's phone. I'm not available at this time, I'm probably busy taking over the world. Feel free to leave a message and when I have been made grand ruler of the planet, I'll be sure to buzz you back. Wait for the beep!'_ "Mac, it's Veronica. Where are you? Your bottom is supposed to be here at the HAF. Are you okay?" She flipped the phone closed and tapped her foot in frustration.

"Sweetie, I'm sure they're fine."

"If Mac's at home crying her eyes out because Dick did something horrible..., I'm going to taser his balls."

Logan chuckled as he hugged his little spitfire. "Veronica, if Mac's at home crying her eyes out because Dick did something horrible…, I'll **let** you taser his balls."

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Sunlight poured into the window over Mac's bed. The sunlight finally crept along the bed until it reached Dick's eyes, trying to force him, against his will, to wake up. With a groan, he rolled on to his side, trying to escape the persistent sun. He rolled over into warmth, human warmth, and softness.

Mac.

Dick smiled and snuggled his nose against her chestnut hair.

Mac had been awake for almost a half an hour. Watching Dick sleep. Wanting, and not wanting, him to wake up.

"Dick." She poked him on the chest as he settled against her.

He just nuzzled closer.

"Dick." She poked harder.

"Stop it woman," Dick mumbled against Mac.

"Woman!?" Mac pulled away.

Dick grabbed her and pulled her back toward him, "Yeah, my woman. Now stop poking me so that I can get my strength back and," he grinned with his eyes closed, "poke **you**, for the fourth time in less than 24 hours."

"Dick!" Mac whacked him lightly on the shoulder, but nestled closer to him; a smile splitting her face as she let her eyes drift closed.


	14. Bare Naked

Author DevylishFandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 1811  
Chap. 14: Bare Naked  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating I'd say R  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me. All hale Rob.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

**AN **Again with the WAITING! I'm sorry… really, really sorry…. Spank me! Erh, especially if you're a cute brawny guy. Or if you look like Angelina Jolie.

**AN 2** LoVe4ever666 gets a great big vanilla sundae covered with caramel and strawberries for identifying the three f's first: fornication/fucked, finally and feelings.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Dick watched Mac run a comb through her dark, wet hair. She was standing in front of her closet mirror, still wrapped in a towel, and she was stunning.

He ticked it off in his head; the way he had it figured, she was: beautiful in an evening gown. Beautiful with her hair tousled. Beautiful naked in her bed. And now, apparently, she was beautiful soaking wet wearing nothing but a towel. Dick groaned; he was in trouble.

Hearing Dick moan, Mac looked at his reflection in the mirror. With a smile she turned around and glanced at the sheet that was slung low over Dick's hips.

The non-flat sheet.

The decidedly non-flat sheet.

"Does that thing ever go down?" She teased as she flipped her comb into the basket where it belonged and opened her underwear drawer.

Dick laughed and shifted his hips, "Apparently, not around you." He chuckled again at the flush that spread up Mac's neck, "Pink is a really becoming color on you."

Mac went back to her closet and flipped through her clothes. Pursing her lips she playfully glared over her shoulder at Dick. "You take that back this instant Mr.! Pink is the color of hell!"

Dick put his hands behind his head as Mac pulled out a pair of jeans. "I repeat, categorically and undeniably, Mac and pink equals beautiful."

She threw a new pair of jeans on the chair next to her underwear and grimaced at Dick, "Pink sucks."

He grinned, "I'm getting a t-shirt made for you that says that."

"And I'll wear it proudly." Mac settled on the edge of her chair, and flipped open the bottle of her favourite lotion. Slathering her hands with the lavender scented moisturizer, she ran her fingers over her legs and feet.

"Uh, need any help with that?" Dick's voice dropped a level.

Mac smirked but kept her head bent over her task. "No, I'm doing just fine, but thanks anyway!"

"Crap."

Her grin widened. She put another dollop of lotion on her hands and rubbed her arms down. Finally finished with moisturizing, she eyed Dick.

"I need to get dressed now."

Dick turned on his side, the sheet dropping a little lower, and propped his head up on his hand. "Okay, I'm ready! Go for it."

"Dick," Mac said through a laugh, "you have two options. One) you get up and wait in the hall, or," she eyed him assessingly, "or two) I trust you to turn around and keep your back to me."

"Dude, I hate to tell you, but I've already seen you naked."

"Yeah well, that was lust-hazed, after-dark 'naked'; not bright sunlight, middle of the room, getting dressed 'naked'."

"Women have different types of naked? No wonder we men are so confused! I hate to tell you girls, but 'butt naked' is 'butt naked'. You either have your shit on, or you don't. For the sake of men everywhere… spread the news to the other girls!" Dick looked at Mac as he delivered his view on nakedness. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was looking at him with her 'no nonsense allowed' face. "Oh fuck! Fine! But when we get back to my place, I'm stripping down in front of you and doing a dance – Big Rick hanging out and everything."

Mac laughed despite herself as she watched him huff and turn over on the bed to face the wall.

Keeping an eye on him, she dropped her towel and slid on her underthings. She then hopped into her jeans before looking around for the final piece of her outfit. With a mischievous grin, Mac picked up Dick's shirt from the floor. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and then she pulled the bottom edges of the shirt together, tying it at her waist. Lastly, she buttoned up four buttons in the front and rolled up the sleeves to just below her elbows.

"You can turn around now."

"'Bout time. I know you women have extra parts and all," Dick rolled over in Mac's bed, "but you --" He caught sight of Mac in his shirt and he lost all power of speech.

Mac was slipping her feet into her flip flops, a naughty – and yeah, it was definitely naughty – grin on her face.

"Maaaccc…" Dick intoned softly.

She lifted her eyes to his and her smile grew bigger. 'Semi-scientific study completed: men DO have a thing about women wearing their clothing.'

Dick cocked a finger at Mac, motioning for her to come closer to him.

Mac shook her head.

He tried again, waggling his finger just a bit slower this time.

Mac again, slowly, shook her head 'no'.

Dick threw the sheet off of his hips and sat up in Mac's bed. 'If I have to go get her, I have to go get her.'

As soon as his foot hit the floor Mac squealed, pulled her purse off of its hook, and flung the door open. Grabbing an eyeful of delicious, naked Dick, she laughed before teasing: "I'll meet you by your car!" She was out of the door before he made it half way across the room.

"She is soooooo getting a naked dance when we get to my place," Dick muttered with a growl as he hefted the remains of his clothing off of the floor.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

Dick drove with his hand on Mac's thigh, and Mac's arm curled around his bicep; her frame drawn as close to his as was humanly possible in the constraints of the car.

"So, I was thinking, after I get changed, which will be after I ravish you in my bed, we could go get a late breakfast?" He looked down at Mac's pixie face.

Ducking her head slightly Mac blushed, "Ravishment is on the agenda, huh?"

Dick smiled a big ear-to-ear, boy-in-a-candy-shop smile. "Hell yeah!"

"Hmmm, well, I'm really kind of hungry. Maybe we should just skip the ravishment, save it for later?"

"So many answers to that question. Hmmm, I think I'll go with these two: one) baby if you're hungry, I've got something hot and creamy for you! And two) OW! Seriously, Dude! That hurts! You shouldn't hit, it's not nice! Now, as I was saying, two) let's compromise and ravish you before AND after breakfast. Or, here's a third option! I'd be willing to ravish you DURING breakfast if you want to order in."

Mac's ego was NOT going to get a chance to suffer with Dick around. Not at all.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

It was a little strange being back in the Casablancas' home. Cassidy's death had, of course, put an end to her visits to the mansion; but, here she was once again. She was back. Back, and with Dick. It was funny, that while being in the **house** again felt 'strange', being with Dick felt overwhelmingly 'right'.

"So, Dude, do you wanna come up with me?" Dick waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and gently tugged Mac toward the bottom of the stairs.

"Nuh uh! If I go up there with you, I'm not going to get breakfast any time soon… and I'm hungry. I need to keep up my energy if I'm going to spend time with you." Mac backed away with a smirk, "so if you don't mind, I'll just wait for you in the family room."

Dick pouted for a second, and then he leered, "well, you're right about the 'needing your energy' part." He started up the stairs before stopping and patting down his pockets. "Fuck, I think I left my cell at your place." He turned back, a lascivious smile gracing his face. "I think it's on the floor…, probably next to your dress…right next to where we did it… the…third time?"

Mac's blush was beautiful. "Dick!"

"Yeah Baby! I like hearing you call my name!" Deciding to stop teasing her, Dick went back to his original reason for bringing up his phone, "Anyway, I'm kinda expecting a call from 'daddy dearest'; he likes to keep me up to date with his latest location slash hideaway…, as if I give a fuck."

"Dick…." Mac's voice was low and sympathetic.

"Listen, while I get changed, would you mind checking the messages. I think I can take hearing anything dear old dad has to say if it comes from your lips."

Mac didn't know whether to smile or cry at his words. It was rare that anyone got a chance to see the inner Dick.

Mac smiled faintly and nodded her head in agreement.

"Code's 90210."

"Of course it is," she smiled as Dick bounded up the steps.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

As Dick showered he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Mac was…, she was amazing. And to think he had only come to realize that because of bet. A stupid bet.

Dick's head shot up as he turned off the water in the shower.

The bet.

The fucking bet!

Nearly slipping as he grabbed a towel as he ran out of the shower, Dick hurdled down the stairs. Hoping that he was wrong. Hoping that if he was right, he wouldn't be too late.

But he was.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"… _so you lose man! You didn't get Mac to show up at the dance looking flawless, you didn't get any boys at the dance to Mack on her, and you, and you didn't successfully get her to find a date. You are officially the date dunce. I'm actually kind of surprised Man; you put in 4 weeks and you don't come through? Oh well, your loss. I'll expect to get Marilyn in my hands within the next two days." _

"_**You have no more messages." **_Mac turned off the speakerphone.

"Mac, I can explain." Dick stood at the top of the stairs, his towel hanging precariously around his hips.

Mac spun around, blinking back the tears that were threatening to escape. "Explain what Dick? There's nothing TO explain. I think it's all pretty clear. For the last month, you've been, what? Grooming me? Prepping me for the HAF so that I could knock some guys off their feet, and ask one or two of them out? What were the actual words used in the bet Dick? Turn a sows ear into a silk purse? Turn the nerdy/geeky outsider into a…, a more 'girly' representation of womanhood, bump up her self-esteem and set her loose on the men of Hearst at the HAF." Mac moved toward the door.

"Mac it's not like that, I… Logan --" Dick stopped in his tracks at the look Mac shot at him.

"I do have to admit Dick, that I'm surprised that you lost the bet for a tumble in the hay with me. I mean…, what was it, just a momentary lapse in judgment? Couldn't keep Big Rick on a leash? Or," Mac blanched, but pushed forward, "or was it a pity fuck? Pity the computer geek because there's no way she's good enough to win your bet for you?" Pulling the door open with a jerk, Mac's voice was filled with ice as she whispered, "you son of a bitch."


	15. Four Days

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 2441  
Chap. 15: Four Days  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating I'd say PG-13 for potty mouthedness  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me. All hale Rob.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

**AN 2 Okay… one more chapter after this, and an epilogue!**

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

* * *

3rd Day

* * *

"Cindy, dear, are you sure you don't want to go to the movies with us?"

"No. I'm…, I still have some research I want to do. And Veronica is suppose to stop by in about a half an hour; thanks anyway mom."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Mackenzie closed the door to Mac's room, a look of concern painting her face. Cindy had been home for the past day. And while she was, of course, always welcome, her mom could tell that she was 'home', not because she missed her family, but because she was upset about something; something that she hadn't wanted to share with her mom. She sighed as she walked away from her daughter's bedroom door. Maybe Veronica's visit would help.

Mac exhaled with relief when she heard the front door of her parent's home close. She'd arrived yesterday; coming home to hide from the asshole extraordinaire who wouldn't stop calling her. The same asshole extraordinaire who wouldn't stop bothering her at her dorm…. He'd even camped outside her room for half a day trying to… well, she didn't really know what he had been trying to do. She had stayed in her room, earphones and MP3 player on, ignoring him. There was nothing he had to say that she wanted to hear.

Of course, avoiding him when he was camped outside of the dorm made Mac's life pretty limited; you can only live off of ramen noodles for so long. So eventually, she'd crept out the back door, grabbed a bus (yeah… he was camping out BY her car) and headed home to the loving arms of her mom and dad: caring, cloying and loving arms.

She knew that her parents were worried about her, but somehow, she didn't think that she could handle telling her mom that she was back home because she had been manipulated and seduced by ANOTHER Casablancas man! No. She definitely couldn't tell her mom or her dad that, so she sat in her room, and smiled a fake smile that fooled no one.

But, after three days, Mac **had** to talk to someone, so this morning she'd finally returned one of Veronica's calls and agreed to talk to her, although, she didn't know if she was really going to be able to tell Veronica how dumb she'd been. How much of a patsy she'd been. Or how easy it had been for Dick to break her.

"So let me get this straight…. You didn't make it to the HAF because you were making it with Dick!?" Veronica sat beside Mac on the couch, trying to get a grasp on the happenings of the last three days.

"Why did you focus on THAT part of the story? Did you get the part where I found out that the last month of my life has been a lie!?"

"One more sex question, then I'll be all over the 'comforting friend bit'. I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but…, uh…, how was it? How was Dick?"

"Veronica!"

"I'm sorry, but curious minds want to know!!!!"

"Fine! Sex good! Sex with Dick amazing! Now commiserate with me!"

Veronica clapped her hands happily despite Mac's frown of disapproval. "Okay… now let's move on to the whole: you being pissed at Dick thing. What did he do again?"

Mac sighed. Maybe inviting Veronica over to help her work through her issues wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. "Veronica, Dick lied to me. He told me he was failing Maihew's class, that he needed a tutor. Then he offered, by way of payment, to give me umm, dating help, and—"

"Dating help?"

"Build up my self confidence, dressing me up, umm more 'girly-like'." Mac frowned as she said the word girly. "Introducing me to some of his friends so that I could maybe 'meet' some cute guys, but, that's just it… it was all a game for him. He was only interested in getting me to the HAF and having me ask some guy out on a date. 'If Mac can get a guy to say yes to her then I've done my job. I win the bet!' And…" Mac looked at Veronica pointedly, "the bet was with YOUR stupid – excuse me – boyfriend!"

"And you found this out how?"

"Listening to Logan's message on the voicemail."

"Where he spilled the beans about the bet?"

"Yeah." Mac pouted, waiting for 'kill Dick' support to come pouring out of Veronica.

'I'm sooooo going to have a talk about 'revealing plans on voice mail' when I see Logan!' "So where does this leave you and Dick?"

"Where does this –? What do you mean? Veronica, he lied to me…. He 'played me' for the proverbial fool!"

"Uhh, yeah, I'm not exactly seeing that. I mean, he may have been going about things for the wrong reason, but, Mac, he didn't take you to the HAF. He didn't follow through with the bet. Doesn't that maybe count for something?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Explain…."

Mac didn't want to explain. She'd already said it once, and it had hurt like hell when she said it then…. She didn't want to say it again.

"Mac…, you're not making sense. If Dick took the chance of losing the bet to Logan, and NOT putting you through the end phase of a month's worth of 'manipulation'; doesn't that tell you something?"

Mac played with the hem of her jeans, her head bowed…. "Yeah, it tells me he's brain is in his cock." She bit the bullet and looked up at Veronica, "Veronica, he would have gone through with his stupid bet, he would have dragged me to the HAF and sold me to the highest bidder – all for his stupid surfboard I might add – but he got sidetracked by his secondary head." Mac looked back down, her voice softened. "He was either lust addled, or… or, he didn't think that I could pull it off."

"Mac!"

"What!? It's true! Dick had to put a lot of faith in the object of his 'bet'. And… and in the end, he decided I couldn't pull it off. But, umm, but by then it was almost too late, and… and he had his 'ever-ready' distraction with him… and, so… yeah."

"Mac, I'm sure you're wrong."

"How are you sure? Why are you sure? Dick's an asshole, and this is definitely the kind of shit he'd pull."

"Mac," Veronica drew in a deep breath, "the bet was my idea."

"What bet? Wait, THE BET? What?!"

Veronica wiggled uncomfortably in her seat.

"Logan and I were… well, we started chatting one night. About how happy we were… and the fact that no one would have given us a real chance if they'd had to take bets on the success of our relationship. I mean, we're opposites. We're complete opposites… rich/poor. Moral Compass pointing North, Moral Compass missing…. The only thing we have in common is that we were both blondes when we were three years old, and we love each other." She looked up with a smile, but continued quickly when she saw the miffed look on Mac's face.

"So, yeah, anyway, we were talking about how opposites attract, and… we started talking about other opposites..., and how they'd make good pairs, and your name came up. And then Dick's name came up and… voila. I came up with my evil genius plan to get Dick to spend more time with you, and for you to spend more time with Dick… and umm, it worked because, uhh, the two of you did IT." She paused briefly, "and beyond that, Dick has been acting like a complete love struck school boy for the past month and… so, yeah."

Mac's mouth hung open. "You've got to be kidding me! You… you and Logan came up with a… and you tried to get Dick and me together?"

Veronica smiled sheepishly.

"Veronica Mars!"

"Aka Evil Genius!"

"Veronica this is not funny! How could you!? I mean… it's Dick!"

"Ohhh! Ho, ho…! You've lost the right to say 'it's Dick'! You slept with said Dick! AND, you can't deny that you've enjoyed spending the last few weeks with him! I've never seen you smile as much as I have in the last month!"

"I… I… well, yeah, I…. Hey, my feelings about him are not the issue! It's the principle of the matter that we're discussing here. What gave you the right to put us two guinea pigs in a maze and have us run around?"

"Mac," Veronica stood up and began to pace. "I wasn't trying to cause problems; neither Logan nor I were trying to bring either of you pain. It's just that, honestly, we're so happy, that we, well, wanted to spread the joy… and have our bestest buddies find joy. And if that joy happened be IN the arms of one another, well then, so be it. It may have required a little manipulation, but, umm, that IS one of the things that I do best. I detect, and I manipulate."

"Yeah, well, you detected wrong this time." Mac mumbled.

"No I didn't. You and Dick belong together. I have never seen you happier than you've been in the last few weeks; and Dick…, Dick, he's been more confused AND happy than –"

"I don't care how Dick feels! I don't care!" Mac yelled. "He made a stupid drunken bet between a surfboard and ME!"

"I hate to tell you Mac, but you seem to care… you seem to care a lot." Veronica's voice was quiet, soft. "And Mac… two things: Dick never actually made a drunken bet. Logan kind of used Dick being skunkass drunk one night – which, by the way, I don't think he's even had a single drink since he started spending time with you! Anyway, Logan convinced Dick the next morning that he had made a bet about Marilyn and, eventually, about you. He never **actually** made the stupid bet. And secondly, Mac, he DIDN'T go through with it at the end. Doesn't that mean something to you? Don't you care about that?"

Mac looked at Veronica in the eyes. "Making the bet while he was drunk, or following through with it when he was sober; really, which is worse?! As for 'caring', I care that he used me… and… and… sadly enough, I care that he didn't think I was worth taking a chance on winning a fucking surfboard." She looked up at Veronica. "How screwed up IS that," a short laugh escaped her lips. "I'm pissed because he used me as a pawn in his bet, AND I'm pissed because he decided I COULDN'T win the fucking bet!"

"Mac, Dick is crazy about you. Maybe we… Logan, myself, and yeah, Dick, went about this all the wrong way –"

"Yah think?!"

Veronica continued as if uninterrupted, "but the end results are the same," Veronica kneeled in front of Mac and grasped her hands "Dick is crazy about you. And you're crazy about him."

Mac's eyes were filled with tears, but she beat them back with rapid blinks, "how can I trust him Veronica? How can I ever trust that Dick cares about me? What the hell has been his motivation for the past few weeks? Me or the Evil Genious' plot? Why did he make… why did we have sex? Because he cares about me and couldn't resist my overwhelming beauty?" Mac gave a short bark of laughter, "Or because he was afraid that I wouldn't be able to win his bet for him; and fucking is at least good exercise."

"Mac --."

"Look, can we just talk about something else?"

Veronica stared at Mac for a second before moving to sit next to her on the couch. Wrapping her arm around Mac's shoulder she tugged her friend close to her. "I'm sorry Mac."

They didn't do much talking, instead, Mac buried her head on Veronica's shoulder and cried.

* * *

4th Day

* * *

Four days.

Four fucking ass days.

It had been four days since Dick had seen Mac. Four days since she'd slammed out of his house; and apparently, out of his life.

He'd called her dorm floor and her cell phone ceaselessly for the past four days. He'd even camped outside of her dorm room, bruising his fist from knocking on her door. He'd been there knocking on her door, calling out to her, for half a day – until that damn witch across the hall called campus security on him. Now, he was banned from the dorms' resident floors.

So yeah… he still called. He'd emailed…. He'd sent campus mail. He'd waited outside the dorm for her to come out…. And nothing… fuck! No Mac.

If she'd just give him a chance to explain.

'Explain what Dick?' The devil on his left shoulder whispered in his ear. 'Explain how you made a bet with your best friend that you could manipulate Mac into becoming a replica of an 09er girl? How you faked the need for her help in a class so that you could 'spruce her up' and make her dateable? All for a bet? Yeah, explain that Dick. Explain it.'

Only he couldn't.

He couldn't explain it all away. Because what he had done was fucking dumb. Fucking ass dumb.

The first two days, in between calls to Mac, and camping out at her dorm, Dick had called Logan and bitched him out: "Who the fuck leaves a message on some one's voicemail exposing their deepest darkest secrets. Who the fuck!? You are in deep shit with me Lo. Deep shit! Next time I see you I'm knocking your block off, picking it back up, and knocking it off again. So be fucking prepared bro!" He'd called and left messages like that on Logan's voicemail 2 or 3 times during those first couple of days (ignoring the return calls he got from his so-called best friend), but after a couple of days, Dick had stopped calling Logan. He'd stopped calling because he'd finally come to realize that in the long run, the mess he was in was all his own fault. He was the dumb ass drunkard who had said 'yes' to the fucking bet. He was the asshole.

But he still … he still couldn't force himself to give up. He still wanted to talk to Mac; to see her. All in a last ditch hope that, even though he didn't deserve her, he might fool her into thinking he was worth a second shot.

Picking up his cell phone, Dick pressed #1.


	16. Sacrifices

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 1169  
Chap. 16: Sacrifices  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating I'd say PG-13 for potty mouthedness  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me. All hale Rob.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"The way I see it, you owe me. Just do me this favor though and I won't beat you to a pulp the next time I see you."

"Dude, you couldn't beat an **orange** to a pulp, but regardless of that, Dick, are you sure you want to do this?"

Dick locked his jaw; he didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Just fucking do it Lo."

"I'll talk to Ronnie and see what I can do man." And before he hung up the line he added, "Good luck Dick."

_Luck. Yeah, I'm going to fucking need it._

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

_I'm crazy about you Mac. I love everything about you, from the top of your amazingly sexy and colorful head, to your cute little pinky toes. I'm crazy about every inch of you. I love that you call me on my shit. I love that you're kind hearted. I love your smile…. God, I love your smile. I'd give away my millions to see it again – aimed at me. _

_Mac._

_Babe._

_Pleeease talk to me._

Mac sat up in her bed, pushing the dream out of her head. Only, it wouldn't leave. It wouldn't leave because it wasn't a dream, it was real.

Leaping out of her bed Mac scrambled to the window and drew the blinds aside.

Dick was standing on her lawn, a megaphone in his hand, and he was calling to her. He WAS saying those wonderful things that she'd heard him saying 'in her sleep'.

"Hust give me one more chance. A chance to explain." Dick scratched his neck. "Or try to explain. Please Mackie – erhhh… Hi Mr. MacKenzie, Mrs. McKenzie."

Mac peered down and saw that her parents were standing in the door of their home staring at Dick in surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry about this, but I need to talk to Mac, and…, yeah, the fucking – erh, fricking – phone doesn't seem to be an option." He turned his attention back to the windows at the top of the house; focusing his eyes on the window that had a small figure peering out from behind it.

(Lights and doors from other nearby houses were being turned on/opened up.)

"Mac, I'm stupid. Dumb. A complete idiot, but you have to believe me, I… I never meant to hurt you, and that night," Dick glanced nervously back at Mac's parents before pushing forward – Mac was a fucking adult – "that night with you was amazing. Like really, really amazing. And if, if I had a chance to do this whole shitwad of a situation over – if it meant I wouldn't have had that night with you – I don't know that I'd do a thing differently. Except, for maybe, deleting that damn message; but, umm, yeah… maybe not. I don't really want to have any secrets from you Mac."

He ran his hair through his hair. "For the last month this whole stupid bet has been eating me alive. And, and I couldn't figure out why. But Dude, I think that maybe… maybe I didn't want to hurt you, and I knew… I knew that I was heading down this path."

His sigh could be heard in the brief quiet. "I didn't want to hurt you Mac. You have to believe me."

(Red and blue lights twinkled down the road on the MacKenzie's street. Lights that were silently coming closer.)

"The bet was dumb. I was dumb, but I loved every minute of the time I spent with you. I loved shopping with you. And reading with you. And playing paintball with you. And… and," he glanced at her parents again, "And kissing you…. Please babe, I'll do anything to get another chance." Dick watched as Mac's little face disappeared from her window.

(The red and blue lights were pulling to a stop behind him now; the local 'serve and rescue' guys climbing out of their cars and trucks.)

"Okay. This is it. This is all I have. If my words mean nothing to you anymore, maybe, maybe my actions will mean something."

Mac sat on the floor below her window, listening to the sudden silence for as long as she could. Then she stood up, curiosity getting the better of her, and pulled the blinds aside again.

Dick was at his truck, and for the first time, she realized that there was a surfboard clamped to the top.

Dick's surfboard.

Marilyn.

The paint design was unmistakable, even from two stories up.

She watched as Dick loosened the board from the roof of the truck and carried it to the MacKenzie yard. Because his hands were full he didn't have the megaphone anymore, but in the faint night light, she could see his lips moving as he said something to her parents.

Dick unceremoniously dropped the board on the green grass of the MacKenzie front yard before he headed back to his truck, reaching in to the open window to pull something out.

It wasn't until he made it back to the surf board that Mac realized what Dick had in his hand.

Lighter fluid.

Looking up at Mac's window Dick moved without hesitation. Flicking open the cap of the lighter fluid he drenched the surfboard; covering it from head to toe with the flammable fluid. Resealing the container he set it down several feet away and then he reached into his pocket.

He took another glance back up at Mac's window – she was gone – but he moved forward none-the-less.

The zippo was new. Purchased just for this cause. With a flick, he opened and lit a flame. A flame that he dropped on the board – stepping back as it burst into flame with a loud whoosh.

The sound of the fire bursting to life was just loud enough to hide the sound of Mac bursting out of her family homes' front door.

She ran down the sidewalk and leapt at Dick, catching him by surprise.

Dick stumbled back a few steps before catching his footing and realizing that the small force that had just attacked him was Mac. Her legs were wrapped round his hips, her arms around his neck, and she was peppering his face with sweet kisses.

"You fucking love me!" She whispered against his ear.

Dick slid a hand under Mac's ass, the other around her back, and he gave a shaky sigh of relief. "Fuck yeah I do." He leaned in and attached himself to her lips.

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

("Okay boys, put 'er out." The members of fire engine 542, and the two police squad cars that surrounded the MacKenzie home grabbed their hoses, and started to shoo neighbors back into their homes. "And someone call the chief so that he can let Echols and Mars know it's all done.")

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

All of the swarming men and bright lights, the dousing of the consuming flames… none of this was noticed by Dick and Mac as they lit their own personal fire.

A fire that no one would ever put out.


	17. Epilogue

Author Devylish  
Fandom Veronica Mars  
Title My Fair Mackie  
Words 444  
Epilogue  
Pairing Mac / Dick some Logan / Veronica  
Rating I'd say PG  
Spoilers If you've seen season two, you're all good.  
Warning Language  
Disclaimer Don't own it. Wish I did. Please don't sue me. All hale Rob.  
Author's Note Unbeta'd

**One Month Later**

"Happy one month anniversary Mackstar!"

Mac looked up expectantly from her perch on the couch. Fighting back the smile that edged along her mouth she crossed her arms over her chest, "Umm, sweetie, that's not a present."

"What the fuck!? Yes it is!!"

"Ummm, look Dick, honey, really, you can't count that as a gift! One) I've seen it before. A lot!" Mac couldn't stop the blush that climbed her neck, "And secondly)… it's a body part! Now, cover it up!" she said as firmly as she could.

"Why the hell can't this be a present? It's wrapped! Bow and ribbon and everything."

"You can't give a part of your body as a gift!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because… because… well, it's just not done, people don't give body parts as gifts!"

"What about a rabbit's foot. That's a body part… and lots of people give those things as gifts!"

"Yeah, well… well… those are for good luck! What's yours for?"

Dick leered at Mac with his patented naughty smile in place, "Why don't you rub it and find out for yourself babe!"

**MaDi MaDi MaDi MaDi**

"So I was thinking –," Veronica attempted to slip past Logan.

"Oh we're in trouble now!" Logan sat back on the Mars couch and reached up and tugged Veronica onto his lap.

"Logan! Stop!" Veronica squealed as he snuggled her into his arms.

"I see your lips moving, but I can not comprehend your words." He attacked Veronica's waist with his fingers, tickling her until she 'cried uncle'.

"Seriously," Veronica blew a puff of air out of her mouth, pushing several stray strands of fine blonde hair out of her eyes. "Why do I spend time with you? Evil man with evil hands!"

"That's SO not what you were saying about my hands last night sweetheart." Logan leaned over Veronica, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Ohhhh yeah." Veronica smiled and kissed him back. "That's right! I spend time with you BECAUSE of the wonderfully evil things you do with your hands!"

"You better believe it buttercup!"

"But, as I was saying before I was so rudely tickled."

Logan smirked.

"I was thinking that since our little plot with Mac and Dick came off so successfully, um, maybe we should try it again. I mean… you and I are clearly master-matchmakers."

"Masturbators?"

"Logan!!"

Logan smiled and huddled in against Veronica. "We're going to do this whether I say yes or no… right?"

"Yup!" She grinned before continuing, "So, I was thinking we could do Eli or Wallace next."

Logan groaned and buried his head in Veronica's neck. "Woman, we need to get you a new hobby!"

THE END

Thanks for the love everyone!!


End file.
